CreepyPasta Survival part II
by IDRF
Summary: CreepyPasta Survival was the beginning and now here is its sequel, CreepyPasta Survival part II. Five years since the original Agency was disbanded and a new Agency formed with the finding members both human and Pastas. An unusual murder brings back memories of before and two missing Pastas return. Their worlds will be destroyed unless they stop a familiar foe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, This is my fourth story so I know my story writing skills aren't at their best but they are still not as rusty as to when I first started this FanFiction thing. Without further nonsense, let this story begin.**

Chapter 1: Crime

Five years ago, Earth was saved by the unlikely heroes of the Pastas and unlikely humans. They may have saved all but two Pastas and what was left of humanity, but they were nervous about the last two Pastas who have mysteriously gone missing after the formation of the Agency. Through out this time, Agency leader Agent Grim M. Reaper had been attacked twice for supposed illegal actions. He later married his second in command of the Agency, Agent Lucy Marshall. His Closest friend, John 'normal' Smith, became a father with his wife Carly Brown. Lucy's sister, Sarah Marshall started dating the soldier, Peter Dragomen. Their human friends all became agents of the Agency except for some. Their friends, the Pastas, mostly joined the Agency but the others didn't think it wide or were only kids. They did help with supernatural problems and human matters but all missed the old ways except Jane the killer, she enjoyed the relaxing time. However, this time was destroyed after a horrible incident that left everyone clueless. There was an unexpected murder done in a way no murder was ever carried out beforehand. This is where we shall start our story.

"Tell me what happened here" an Agency member asked the local police.

"A young woman. Aged 21. Murdered via circular stab wounds. Her friend was saved by what is described as a teenaged male wielding a kitchen knife. She was heading home with her friend when something attacked them and killed the woman. That is all we got from the survivor before she went into shock for the second time since we arrived. She is still currently in shock and won't speak" the officer in charge of the investigation reported as he led the agent to the body.

The agent crouched at the body to get a look at the woman's face. She was attractive but she was covered in blood and stared blankly at the wall behind the agent. He saw something under her head. He looked at the officer. "There is something under her head. Could you help me see what it is" the agent asked.

The officer ordered another two officers to move the body. "I don't think you had to move the body" a female voice called as high heels clicked as they hit the ground.

"Agent Jane" the first agent greeted the woman.

"Hello Agent 'normal'. Having fun solving this murder" the woman gave the first agent a sassy look.

"Stop with your silly nature and help will you" the first agent ordered.

"Fine. What is the woman's name and occupation" Jane asked the officer.

"Betty Robertson. She worked for a small electronic store in London but came here for a holiday with her friends last week. They had planned to leave tomorrow but it looks like that plan is out of the question" the officer answered.

"It's a note. It reads. 'Painful Memories. All of these painful memories. Now she doesn't suffer from what I suffer. Her eyes are no longer full of sight. Her heart no longer with love. Her soul now free from what she will suffer. Signed Z'. Well fuck. It was done by someone with Z in their name that is for sure" 'normal' announced.

"Zalgo. I fucking knew it" Jane jumped to a conclusion.

"Maybe. Or it could be a guy named Zeb or a chick with the name Zara. Remember there are humans as well as Pastas, Jane" 'normal' corrected.

Jane rolled her eyes as she looked over the body. She noticed a small piece of fabric that didn't belong to the clothing the woman nor her friend wore. She wondered if it could be him. She was soon was called to leave as 'normal' walked away from the crime scene, sketching everything he saw in perfect detail. The following day, 'normal' left his household for the Rockies in America because he had a question for a friend.

**A/N, Incase you haven't guessed or read the summery, this a sequel to my third FanFic. Please follow, favourite or review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, continues on from chapter 1.**

Chapter 2: An old friend

'Normal' drove his fancy sports car up the mountain road he had used several times over the past few years. He knew his friend was involved in this crime. He reached the familiar shack at the end of the road. His friend watched him from the window. 'Normal' left his car and walked up to the front door. He opened without opening it.

"Jeff" he called.

"What do you want" a voice asked from the back of the shack.

"A crime was committed and a witness described you saving her life" 'normal' replied, walking into a dinning room like room.

He sat and waited for his friend to welcome himself in. His friend walked wearing a torn hoodie stained with blood.

"I was there. So was fucking Zalgo. Me and him are the only Pastas still infected with Virus P-37" the friend spoke as if it was new information.

"Why did you save her? You usually kill people. Then again, you are still infected with Virus P-37. Why don't you come out of hiding. Jane misses you, for some odd reason. Your brother has been waiting for you all this time. I want people to see you again. See the famous Jeff the killer. If you come with me now, you could help us and help yourself. It isn't exactly healthy staying in one place and not interacting with anyone other then me" 'normal' spoke in a calm tone.

"I will come with you but, you mustn't let anyone but me, give me the antidote. Agreed" Jeff requested.

"I can make promises on myself but not on others but... deal" 'normal' agreed, shaking Jeff's outstretched hand.

The two friend left the shack and walked to the car. Jeff sat in the passenger seat while 'normal' drove back to Agency HQ. It took them almost ten hours to arrive at the HQ. Jeff was not looking forward to meeting everyone again since he was still infected and he was blank on some memories. He followed 'normal' into the building, making sure no-one recognised him. They reached the elevator to Grim's meeting room when they were stopped by a friendly voice.

"'Normal' hold the elevator. Grim called a meeting for the human relations with the Pastas team" a woman called.

"Hurry up then. Me and my friend need to see Grim after it. So get your ass in here, Jill" 'normal' laughed at the clown.

"Seriously. You do know Laughing Jack will be up there as well and I don't think he would like to hear about you saying that to me. Anyway, who is you friend? I haven't seen him before" Jill gave 'normal' a sassy look.

"Jeff. My name is Jeff" the 'new' friend answered.

"Please you Jeff. I am Laughing Jill" Jill smiled, shaking Jeff's hand.

"Please to meet you" Jeff responded.

They reached the floor they were heading and all stepped out. 'Normal' and Jeff waited outside the room while Grim had his meeting with the small relations team. By the time he finished the meeting with the group, it was twenty pass nine pm. Laughing Jill walked up to Grim and told him something then pointed to 'normal' and Jeff through the glass window on the wall of the hallway. Grim nodded and dismissed the Pasta.

"You can see him now" Jill laughed as she and Laughing Jack walked off.

The two entered the room. Jeff took a seat at the back of the room, which was bigger then he thought. He sat in silence as Grim and 'normal' talked.

"Grim, call everyone of the Pastas, agent or not. Call your team of top human agents. Call of them" 'normal' requested.

"Why" Grim couldn't help himself but ask.

"Jeff is back. Jeff the killer is back. That is him" 'normal' explained.

"How do you know it is him? He has been off the map for five years. Answer that" Grim questioned.

"I know it is him because I knew where he has been for the past five years but I promised him I would never tell anyone about him unless he told me to" 'normal' answered.

"You what? You do realised you broke your own rule of being a member of the Agency" Grim shot his friend an angry look.

"I promised him that before the formation of this Agency, so therefore I am not breaking my rule" 'normal' explained to Grim.

"I can't believe you. You kept that secret from all your friends for five years. I can't believe you" Grim was getting disappointed with 'normal'.

"You would make matters worst by not calling the others and keeping it a secret from them wouldn't you" 'normal' explained Grim's flaw.

"Fine. I will the meeting but if anyone kills you, I will not stop them" Grim spat.

"Fair enough" Jeff stepped in front of Grim.

Grim placed a finger over his head piece and spoke simple commands. "This is Agent Grim M. Reaper. If you knew Jeff the killer or 'normal' before the incident five years ago, could you come to the meeting room. Now."

They waited for the masses to come to the meeting room. He pushed Jeff into a storage room behind him. Grim then pressed a few buttons on his arm. After pressing the last button, a flash of bright light could be seen outside in the hallway. The room was soon flooded by the Pastas and human agents that were called. There was hundreds of whispers by all of those whom entered the room. This was silenced by Grim.

**A/N,...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, More continuing straight of what the last chapter left off.**

Chapter 3: Return of Jeff the killer

"Everyone. Quiet. 'Normal' has an announcement" Grim hushed the Pastas and normals.

"You all are wondering why we called this meeting on such short notice. I know some were just in here, namely Laughing Jack and Jill. The reason why is because it has something to do with the most recent murder we have been called to. You may have heard that a witness describe a young male. I know who that was. I knew where he was and headed there. I found him and he told me exactly what happened. He agreed to come here but only if no-one dare try and do somethings that he only wants him and him alone to do. Grim, can you get this individual" 'normal' explained to the group.

"Sure thing bro" Grim nodded as he opened the storage room door, only to be pushed to the side by the Pasta inside.

Jane and two normals gasped as they recognised the Pasta.

"Jeff? Is that you? Holy shit" the only male to gasp had his jaw wide opened as he saw the Pasta.

"Where the fuck have you been Jeff" Jane screamed at the Pasta.

"You are off the grid. How did you get here? How have you stayed off the grid for so long" the normal woman questioned.

"I see your all surprised to see me but only three of you actually care enough to speak" Jeff spoke with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Just how the fuck have you stayed off the grid" a normal asked.

"'Normal' kept me off the grid because he promised me he would do so as long as I helped him" Jeff answered.

"You what, 'normal'?" Jane screamed.

"CALM" Grim's voice came as a surprise to the group.

"I think Jeff should have some speaking time before you rip me and him from limb to limb" 'normal' ordered with a stern voice.

The group stopped their rush to Jeff and 'normal' before it even began. They waited in silence as Jeff spoke.

"Thank you 'normal', Grim. Now to why I have decided to come back after five years of hiding from most of you. Hath at murder was because of Zalgo showing some balls and came out of hiding. He murdered that girl because he wants the world feel the pain he is suffering from due to Virus P-37. I am still infected and he is scared that I can kill him since we are both infected Pastas and we all know only a Pasta can kill another Pasta. That rules apply to us two, only we can kill each other. I am willing to die to make him cured of the virus but only this Agency has the means to do so. I will be cured after Zalgo if he doesn't die and if I don't die, that is. I have yet to figure out we're the bastard is at. At the moment" Jeff swallowed hard as he continued. "I fear he maybe planning something that could alter what we have going here. He could turn us against each other and we would never know."

"I fucking knew it" Jane thought she whispered to herself but instead all eyes were on her.

"You knew what" Grim asked.

"What? Oh, I said that out loud. Shit. I knew it was Zalgo that did that murder" Jane stuttered in embarrassment.

"Now, where to begin" Grim called as he rubbed his hands together.

**A/N, here is this chapter. Hope you enjoyed loads of dialogue. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, I accidentally left out a small bit of dialogue last chapter from Jeff to Jane but I guess I can't fix that since I am a bit too lazy to rewrite the whole chapter. I guess we have to deal with it. Anyway, to this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Another Murder

Jeff and his brother were getting to re-know each other when Grim called for seven members of the Agency. They rushed to the room that Grim had his private meetings in, next to his office on the top floor. They were met by 'normal', Jane, Splendor, Eyeless Jack and Lucy Reaper (Marshall) outside the meeting room. They waited until Grim opened the door for them. The group slowly walked into the room and sat down at the table in the centre. Grim silently walked up to the window. They all wondered why he was acting strangely.

"I bet you guys are wondering why I called for you" Grim slowly asked.

"Yeah" Jeff answered.

"Well, there has been another murder. This time it was a middle aged male. He goes by the name Zane Reaper. He was my cousin so I ain't too pleased with Zalgo's targeting choices at the moment. I called you seven because your gonna help me investigate. Hopefully with each of you helping, it should even the odds. We are to leave in six hours. Say goodbye to your families for now. I want you all to not loose them like I just had" Grim spoke solemnly.

"Where will we meet you" Jeff asked.

"The run way. We will meet there" Grim answered.

The called group left to say goodbye to their families and friends. 'Normal' said goodbye to his wife and kid. Jeff and his brother said goodbye to the brother's marriage related family. Splendorman said goodbye to the residents of the Slendermansion and his 'family'. Lucy said her goodbyes to her sister and her kids, Peter, other soldiers turned agents and Morgan. Eyeless Jack said goodbye to the cannibal Pastas. Neither Jane nor Grim said goodbye to anyone. Jane felt like no-one miss her. Grim was not saying his goodbyes because he was heart broken for his cousin's death. They met after the six hours at the Agency's personal runway. They boarded the plane, unsure if they met Zalgo, they would survive. They reached their destination within a few short hours. Even for a long flight, none of the Pastas or normals spoke. As they landed, they waited in deathly silence before the plane's door was opened. They soon found that they have traveled to Egypt, the dead give away was the pyramids of Giza. Grim walked up to the local police escort. They were led to the crime scene. Jane near puked at the sight of Zane Reaper's body. His body was mangled in a way that no-one thought possible. His face was unrecognisable. He had several puncture wounds in his chest. There was a blood trail from Zane's body to the base of one of the pyramids.

"Holy dear shit" Liu whispered.

"You said it brother" Jeff agreed.

"This happened in daylight with witnesses. Correct" Grim asked the police escort.

"Yeah. Your brother was protecting a group of children of various ages. Zalgo threw him at the pyramids, amazingly that didn't kill him. Zalgo piss bolted to Zane and repeatedly smashed his face in. The monster dragged the surprisingly still breathing Zane. The witnesses and children all watched as Zalgo created the killing blows to Zane. The puncture wounds in his chest" the officer explained.

"He disappeared when we arrived" another finished.

"This isn't good" Splendor stroked his chin in thought.

"Agreed" Jane and Eyeless Jack announced as they both had a close look at Zane's body.

"Unusual. He has something attached to his heart that isn't a pace-keeper" Jane sounded confused.

She carefully removed the attached object to find it was a map. She looked at the map to find that it had locations marked, names of people under the location names, times under names and a star over the Agency headquarters with the title, "Final strike of fear."

"What was that Jane" Grim asked.

"He is going to attack these areas at these times. He has planned everything out perfectly. His next target is a Miss Bindy Erwin. He is attacking her at Alice Springs in Australia at 2:15 am, in two days. The trip will take us nearly a day but we will make it, hopefully" Jane worried.

"Fuck" Grim shouted. "Now we have to look after teenagers while also on a case. Ain't that just fucking perfect."

"Is he going by timezones" 'normal' asked.

"No. He is going by Beijing time for some reason" Jane explained.

"We have a day to get there and protect her. Make him skip his mark" Lucy gave the look she gives when she is ready for battle.

The group agreed. They contacted the Agency to send a jet over to pick up Zane's body. They left to get to Zalgo's target before him.

**A/N, I have decided that every five chapters will be a Zalgo murder or Zalgo murder prevention.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, About time I get to write a chapter set in my homeland of Australia. Mind you I have never been to Alice Springs myself but a 'friend' has told me what it was like for him so I am going via his word, if I am incorrect, blame him. To ze mother fucking chapter.**

Chapter 5: Zalgo revealed

Grim finished up calling both Zalgo's target and the local air traffic patrol about the situation. He turned to the group.

"Everyone. We are allowed to be near the target but we are not to interact with her unless she wants to talk to us. You all got" he ordered.

"Got it Grim" Jeff nodded.

"No interaction unless she wants some interactions" Jane gave the thumbs up.

"Keep and eye out for Zalgo" 'normal' ordered. "He can attack at any moment."

"Who is up for Zalgo crime stopping" Lucy asked.

The team smiled and nodded as they waited for a landing. They waited for seven minutes before they hit the ground. As they walked out of the plane, they were met by intense heat from the sun and red sand blown via the wind. Grim ordered them to stop and wait. It was several minutes before they saw why they had to wait. Down the road was six all terrain jeeps.

"Our rides" Liu asked.

"Yep" Grim responded.

"Fuck. Yeah. You son of a bitch. You know how to make us get some style when traveling" Jeff laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself. Remember why we are here Jeffery" Jane gave said in her sassy tone.

"Little miss sassy here. Aren't you little miss sassy now, Jane" Splendorman joked.

"Calm yourselves, we still need to protect this Aussie **(Ozzie is how it is pronounced. Clear). **Remember" E.J. reminded his team.

"Everyone. Listen to Eyeless Jack" 'normal' ordered.

The jeeps pulled up in front of the Agency members. The front jeep had the target, Bindi Irwin, her family and a driver. The next jeep only had a driver and three empty seats. The same for the next two jeeps. The final two jeeps had police and military personal for extra protection. Jeff, Liu and Eyeless Jack walked to the first jeep with empty seats and climbed in. Lucy and Splendorman walked to the second jeep, leaving a seat for Grim. Grim walked over to Zalgo's target and explained what the Agency is going to be doing. He then walked over to the military and police jeeps and did the same. After he finished, he walked to the second jeep and entered the passenger seat. 'Normal' and Jane made their way to the third jeep and made sure that the driver was okay with a Pasta which she admitted she didn't like it too much but she wanted 'normal' to be in the front with her. They agreed, only if Jane was to sitting behind 'normal'. They soon left to the famous town. They arrive shortly after 6:00pm Beijing time. They made sure to be within seeing range of the target. They watched over the show Bindi and her family were doing for some promotion for her father's zoo. After the show, they traveled to a local pub. The Agency members sat within viewing distance of Bindi. They were enjoying a small meal when someone walked up behind them and tapped 'normal' on the shoulder.

"G'day 'normal'. Enjoying the calm" the person asked.

"Hello 'S'. How did you get here" 'normal' whispered in response.

"Not a concern. Just get yourself, Jane, Bindi and Lucy out of here because I need to have a private word with you four soon. Either this chapter or next. All depends on if I kill Bindi, herself. Remember out of all of you here, she is the only one to exist in the real world other than me" 'S' was making sure not to sound too loudly so everyone looked or noticed.

"How long till Zalgo strikes, time wise and not by the paragraphs" 'normal' almost sounded like he was just mouthing.

"Four hours. In other words, unknown amount of paragraphs. I will make sure to not be mentioned until after the fight with Zalgo" 'S' answered before disappearing into a quick bright light.

The Agency members (except Grim and Lucy) thought it strange that a bright light flashes from nowhere. They shrugged it off as they finished their meals. By this time, the pub was nearly empty. All who remained was Zalgo's target, her family, the Agency members, the escorts and a few drunk men and women. Jane looked out the window to the dusty city outside and swore she saw Zalgo. It took Jeff lightly smacking the back of her head to bring her back to the table.

"What the hell Jeff" she rubbed the back of her head.

"Bindi is leaving and we gotta protect her remember" Jeff answered.

"Okay. Okay. Lets go" she smiled before lightly punching Jeff on his right shoulder.

The group walked out of the pub, following the one they had to protect. 'Normal' checked his watch for the time and saw how close it was to Zalgo's chosen time to murder Bindi. He ran to Grim to show him the time.

"Did you make sure your watch is set for Beijing time and not local time or something" Grim asked.

"Check the Beijing time on your phone. It should be close to it" 'normal' explained.

Grim eyes widened as he saw the time changed directly on the minute that Bindi was chosen to die. He looked up to see Bindi kneeling, looking at something as a tendril that clearly belong to Zalgo prepared to strike down. Grim sprinted and pushed Bindi out-of-the-way just in time as the tendril drove down. He however didn't get so lucky. He fell to the ground with his left hand over his left eye. 'Normal' ran to move Bindi out-of-the-way as Jane and Jeff ran with knives out at the Pasta. Liu and Lucy collected Grim's body and moved him out-of-the-way. Splendorman, Eyeless Jack and the escort members prepared to attack Zalgo. They were surprised to see the Pasta gone.

"You okay" Jane asked Bindi.

"Yeah. Thanks" the would be dead girl managed. "But I think you should be saying that to him."

Jane looked over to Grim to see him stand. Her face went to a deathly pale colour as she saw what Zalgo's attack did to Grim. It completely removed his left eye, leaving nothing but a deep red patch of something where his left side of his face should be. She couldn't make out if it was just blood or if his skin went with his eye. She felt like throwing up what she eight hours ago. She managed to hold it back but nothing could hold back the fact that Grim was injured.

"Please tell me Zalgo is either captured or dead" Grim asked holding the left side of his face.

"He got away but he left this" Jane answered, handing Grim a note.

"I saw that I lost my map. I saw the hurt in my target. I saw myself like that. I saw she had lost something. I saw that she needed to be put down. So I put her down. She now has joined her father. The fate of the others is clear. Mess with me and I will kill you as well as the target. Zalgo" Grim read.

"You never kill someone just because they are hurt. That is just fucked" Jeff surprisingly called.

"Unless you are an infected Zalgo" Jane continued.

"I think my arm is broken" Bindi said in a worried tone after seeing what her arm was like.

"Lucy. Could you please fix up her arm" Grim requested.

"Sure hon" Lucy smiled.

Lucy looked at Bindi's arm to make sure Bindi was correct about it being broken. She showed a frown as she realised that it was broken. She gave Bindi a sympathetic look.

"It is broken. I can fix that but you can't use your arm for a bit okay" Lucy explained.

"How long? I have to finish this show road trip. I have three more shows but I can't do it with my arm broken" Bindi asked.

"My guess is about a month and a half to two months for it to heal. That really isn't in my experience zone and I am not that good with telling you correct times. That is more or less something my sister's boyfriend can tell you. Check with a local doctor before you go on my word" Lucy answered.

"At least your honest" Bindi laughed.

"Jane. How long until Zalgo attacks again and where" 'normal' asked the Pasta.

"Let me check the map" Jane requested.

She pulled the map from her handbag and studied it. She was surprised to see the next attack will occur in five weeks time. She looked up at 'normal'.

"Five weeks. That should give us time to help Bindi here finish her road trip show. If that is okay with you Grim" Jane requested.

"I think if anyone helps finish her show it should be you, 'normal', Lucy and Bindi herself" Grim swallowed.

"Find with me" Lucy smiled.

"Sure bro" 'normal' laughed.

"That would be much easier for us on the show. We can talk about multiple things and they can work with the animals but I think Jane should wear some sun glasses as to not scare kids and animals with her eyes. They will also need some clothes to show they are working for my dad's zoo. Do you think you can pay for that to happen" Bindi asked.

"Yeah. As long as you don't mention a Pasta attacked you and that it was an accident when having a break while you drove there that caused your arm to break" Grim answered.

"Fair deal" Bindi smiled.

"We will meet you back at HQ John, Jane, Lucy" Grim grinned.

Grim and the other Agency members not ordered to help left for the plane. The other three prepared for the shows and trips. Jane pulled some sunglasses from her handbag that would be suited to the trip. Bindi made sure that she had some clothes that staff members of the show wore were still having spares and fortunately for her and the three Agency members there were. They made their way to the next show's location. They had fun for the first two shows. Not once did it become clear that they weren't members of Bindi's team. It wasn't until they had to take a break on the way to the third show did they get contacted by 'S'.

"'Normal', get Bindi, Jane and Lucy. I need to have that talk we talked about earlier this chapter" the incarnation of me ordered.

'Normal' did as he was asked and got the three others. He led them to a gum tree that 'S' leaned on.

"Hello Lucy. Jane. Bindi. I trust you are wondering who I am, well two of you that is" 'S' joked.

"Who are you" both Jane and Bindi asked in unison.

"Me. I am 'S'. I am the writer of this story. You may think you are in your own world but I write it. Same thing to my world. We are never in control of our worlds. My world has the author that we call Fate but it could be you or another person. I am like a god here but in my world, I am just an average guy. At the time I wrote this I was called Apocalyptic General, after my military and apocalypse themed imagination. All of you are fake except you Bindi. You do exist in my world. I use real life features in my stories so I made you this stories real life . Hope you liked your cameo I my story, minus that I injured you. I can fix that. I will write it that I used 'godlike powers to heal you or something. I know, I will make it like you never had a broken arm in the first place" 'S' sounded like he wasn't going to shut up.

Bindi was amazed to see that her arm was fixed. Jane was just shocked to see the living version of the creator of their story. She remembered her conversation with 'normal' when they first met when they talked about all worlds are real and yet fake. She thought that she would ever meet someone who has existed in two universes at once.

"Well. I gotta go" 'S' smiled before disappearing into a bright white light.

The two girls were just amazed that a god-like being, the creator of their world, was with them. They were still shocked right up until they had to get ready for the show. Bindi decided to pretend her arm was still broken as to not create suspicions about her last two shows. The show was going smoothly until it came time for the snakes. 'Normal' and Bindi's mother were bringing the snakes out when one snake sensed that Jane was a Pasta. It tried to bite her but Bindi quickly lied to help defend Jane from looking suspicious. She said that the snake was not used to being around Jane and had a tendency to try to bite her. Lucy, Jane and 'normal' thanked Bindi for her quick thinking after the show when everyone left. They were surprised to see a school group walk up to their small group. They asked about why the snake didn't like Jane and other questions about the animals used. Bindi took most of the answers but did let the others answer questions that only they knew, surprisingly. The school group left after about half an hour of questions. They rested for the last night with the group before the Agency members left for a plane to the headquarters of the Agency. They would miss the team that Bindi was with but they knew duty called for them to continue with the Zalgo problem. They will soon hope Zalgo would have stopped at Bindi.

**A/N, most words I have put in a chapter in a while. All well. Also I spelt Bindi's name wrong last chapter so if you we're wondering why I spelt it differently from last chapter well there is your reason. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N, here is the sixth chapter. By the way, I have decided to make this my shortest story, or maybe my longest, depends if I split it in half and have a threequel happen. I shall shut up now.**

Chapter 6: Jeffery Woods or Jeff the killer

The three Agency members who stayed in Australia arrived back at HQ at midnight, Beijing time. Each was tired and wanted some sleep. However, they couldn't get any sleep due to Grim calling them on his speaker system around the building. They walked up the stairs to the elevator to Grim's office. They were greeted by a lively Jeff, Liu and Laughing Jill. They all silently stood in the elevator while they headed up to the office floor. As they left, they were met by Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Lost Silver, Pinkamania, Seed Eater and Morgan. The large group walked into the meeting room next to Grim's office due to being so many of them. Grim stood silently in the dark corner of the room, looking out the window. None of his guest agents noticed him there until he turned to speak to them.

"First protection mission was a success. I called this meeting because I need as many free agents working on finding the fucking bastard. We are the top of our respective devisions. Jane, you are the top of negotiation missions. Liu, too of human field missions. Eyeless Jack, top of medical missions. Seed Eater, top of field exclusive medical missions. Morgan, top of security. Pinkamania, to be honest, your the top of the relations meetings security. Lost Silver, tech devision. Both laughing Js, relations with both sides of the human/Pasta world. Lucy, top of the intelligence devision. 'Normal', top of crime investigations. Jeff, I have no idea what you fit into" Grim remained in the dark corner as he spoke with an unusual happyish tone.

"Why do you seem happy? Your never happy after missions. Why is that honey" Lucy asked over her tired voice.

"We stopped a dangerous Pasta with one target of his. I am not entirely happy but I am happy. I did lose an eye during our little encounter with the fuck. Other then that, my cousin died. That brings me down a lot but I am still happy we saved someone else" Grim answered his wife.

"Why are you still in the dark Grim? We can't see you face" Liu asked.

"This is why" Grim shot back, stepping forward revealing his damaged face.

He had a heavy skin quantity missing from his left side of the once young face. His left half was a deep shade of crimson. Over his left eye was a black leather eye-patch. The crimson on his face stopped millimetres from his jaw line. What was his hair was shaven back so that any long hair strains couldnget caught in the blood. His nose was missing a small amount of flesh. His left ear has missing entirely. Over it he had a bandage soak in his blood. They could see pieces of his bones located around his jaw. There was one thing that made him look like himself. He didn't receive any damage to his right hand side of his face. That was how they could tell it was still him behind the heavy damage.

"Could have been worst" Jeff laughed.

"True. But I still have half of my face missing" Grim replied.

"Sorry 'bout that" Jeff went silent.

"Understood" Grim responded. "Jane. Next target."

"Male. LA. US. Name is. Justin Bieber. I say let him die. He is the most idiotic, shittest singer. Anyone agree" Jane asked.

Everyone said a form of yes.

"Target after him" Grim asked.

"Two targets. Both same time, same place and same date. Both are brother and sister. They go by the names of Christ and Pepper Abbot. Sound like people we should save" Jane asked.

"Where and when" Jeff asked.

"Three days. Tokyo. 3:17pm Beijing time. We have time to rest and leave but no time for families and friends greetings. You all okay with that" Jane answered.

"Yeah" 'normal' spoke for the lot.

"Jeff. I need a word with you, Liu and Jane. The rest of you are dismissed" Grim ordered.

The rest agreed and left, leaving the four alone.

"What do you want us for" Liu asked.

"You three have the only DNA that has been proven not to do any effects on a new mixture developed by my science devision. Here. They only work if you are in your normal forms. Jeff, that means you can only use it after you become Jeff the killer again and get cured of Virus P-37. You other two, are safe and can use it at will but be warned. It will enhance your abilities but is dangerous in a high dosage, even if it doesn't have a reaction to your bodies like with the others DNA" Grim explained, handing each of them a clear plastic box with a green syringe in it.

"So I have to make my decision now. Should I stay as Jeffery Woods or should I become my title again? I go with..." He began.

**A/N, ending directly on Jeff's decision on whether he should stay as Jeffery Woods or become his title of Jeff the killer. Also the targets do not exist in real life to my knowledge.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N, Jeff's decision is made right away in this chapter. Also, fairly short chapter.**

Chapter 7: Jeffery Woods or Jeff the Killer Part II

"I pick to become my title. I want to be Jeff the killer once again. Grim. Prepare the antidote for me. I think I have gone long enough without bothering curing myself. Cure me" Jeff ordered to Grim M. Reaper.

"You sure. This will affect our battle against Zalgo, deeply remember" Grum questions Jeff's decision.

"Do it" Jeff shouted in the man's face.

"Liu. Get the antidote. We are going to cure your brother. Jeff, remember, you won't remember anything that you did in-between now and before you got infected" Grim ordered.

Liu received the antidote and gave it to Grim. The eye-patch wearing agent injected the syringe into Jeff's vein. The Pasta bite his lip as the needle of the syringe pinched his skin.

Jeff soon regretted deciding to be cured. He felt a pain like no other. It felt like all his organs were going to burst inside of him. He could feel his eyelids turn back to his burnt style. He felt the familiar pain of a smile being carved into his face. He felt the pain of his face being burned yet again, a pain he never thought would happen again. All of this stopped as he saw Grim and Liu standing in front of him. Like Grim said, he didn't remember a thing, all that happened was a blank up to the point that he got infected.

"Jeff. Are you okay" Grim asked.

"Who the fuck are you and how did I get here" Jeff screamed.

"You are at the Agency HQ. I am Agent Grim M. Reaper. This is your brother Liu Woods. You have been infected by a virus known as Virus P-37. You don't remember the past five years due to you being cured. I think you need to be re-informed of your current mission" Grim answered.

"What" Jeff cried.

**A/N, told ya it was short. Next chapter won't be out tomorrow but instead, Saturday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N, sorry for the late update, you know, since it has been two days since the last chapter but, I also kinda didn't save the original version of this chapter yesterday. So I had rewrite this one and yeah, you get the picture.**

Chapter 8: Remembering

Jeff couldn't believe what he just heard. "What" he screamed loudly. The agents below them all heard him scream and wondered who was screaming upstairs.

Jane, 'normal' and Eyeless Jack all came running into the room to see what was going on. Eyeless Jack was the first to see Jeff on the ground.

"Fuck. Jeff. Are you okay" he asked, breathing out heavily.

"Jack. What the fuck is going on" Jeff screamed at the only Pasta he trusted and only male he knew to be real.

"Jeff. What did you do? You have fucked us all. Zalgo no longer has a threat. You were our only chance against him" 'normal' screamed in shock.

"Who the fuck are you" Jeff screamed at 'normal'.

"He is Agent John 'normal' Smith. Don't you remember what happened" Jane answered for 'normal'.

"Last thing I remember was arguing with Zalgo and you were defending my fucking side. Next thing I know, I wake to see these two standing above me" Jeff barked at Jane. "That good enough for you bitch."

"You were infected longer then we thought. How is that impossible? Unless. Slender, you bastard. Grim, call Slenderman here, now" Jane ordered. "I will talk to him after we are finished here. Make sure he doesn't come in here."

"Okay Jane" Grim answered, pressing some buttons on his arm piece.

"Eyeless Jack, get Jeff a seat will you" 'normal' asked the Pasta.

"Got it 'normal'. Jeff, here, take a seat" E.J. offered Jeff the seat closest to him.

"Thanks. Now explain to me what is happening" Jeff asked, sounding more relaxed, seeing Eyeless Jack trusting the normals in the room.

"As I said earlier, you were infected with Virus P-37, which changed you. For the pass five years, 'normal' here has been stopping us finding you due to you requesting him not to reveal where you were. Recently, you have been helping us take out Zalgo, so far we saved two of four victims. The first and third victims died before we or you got to them. You saved the second victim who was with the first victim. You helped save the fourth victim but you were still infected. Soon, we shall go to victims five and six and help them. Jane will tell you everything about the victims. 'Normal' shall brief you one your activities for the five years you are blank on. E.J. shall get you ready to leave. I shall get you a home to live in. Liu will get you to be with family, so just him. Clear" Grim explained, ending with a harsh voice.

"Fuck off I am going to be near Jane. Bitch will try to kill me" Jeff argued.

"Are we clear on it" Grim asked with a much harsher tone in his voice.

"Crystal" Jeff didn't like the idea but at least it would get the Grim person to stop.

"Good. Now go with her" Grim ordered. "Then go with 'normal'. Then Eyeless Jack. Then Liu. Then come to my office."

"I have a feeling I will kill you" Jeff muttered as he followed Jane.

Jeff did as Grim had ordered him to do. He received information on Zalgo's next victims. He found out what he did while infected. Eyeless Jack helped Jeff select weapons (mainly knives. Shit loads of knives), clothes and anything else Jeff would need. Liu and Jeff talked about everything in between Jeff supposedly killed Liu and to the point Jeff got infected. Jeff was led by Liu to Grim's office, everyone who saw them were shocked to see Jeff in the building and to see him cured. As they reached Grim's office, they said goodbye before Liu left for some duties. Grim and Jeff talked about all kinds of things before was given his new home's keys.

Everyone was soon talking about the return of Jeff the killer. One fairly young agent thought it was a good idea to walk up to Jeff while he was being trained by Lucy Reaper in hand to hand combat.

"You must be the infamous Jeff the killer" she asked.

"Go away" Jeff ordered.

"No" she stubbornly stamped her foot on the mat that Jeff and Lucy were training.

"Listen to him Agent Rose Storm" Lucy ordered as she attempted to uppercut the Pasta.

"Why" she asked before she received an accidental blow to the leg.

"Told ya to go away" Jeff smugly laughed.

"Shut up will you" the agent pushed herself off the ground.

"Jeff. Now we will try the combat situation in which your opponent has your weapon, which is a knife. Please don't stab me so that I have to be sent to hospital. I do not want to do that so go easy on me. The person you actually will do this to go hard on okay" Lucy ordered.

"Fair enough" Jeff agreed.

Both he and Lucy had forgotten about the agent behind them as Lucy received a knife to train with. They practiced blocks first then how to retrieve the knife if Jeff got the chance. They decided to practice if it was a real battle but with Jeff going easy on Lucy as she was not going to hurt him too much. Jeff did something Lucy wasn't expecting. He grabbed her hand and kicked the knife from her hand. They watched the knife spin in the air, then to where it would most likely land. Both dropped their impressed smiles as they saw where it would land. The landing would be on Agent Rose Storm's head or shoulder. Everything seemed went to go in slow motion as they ran to Rose's position. Jeff pushed the woman out-of-the-way, but it was only enough to not cause her to get killed from the knife. Lucy tried to catches the knife, only to cut the palm of her right hand with the knife's blade. She saw the blade enter Rose's right shoulder on an angle. All agents and Pastas in the room saw the accident unfold. One of the agents with Rose called for a medical division agent (fortunately one was in the room) to attend to both Rose and Lucy. Lucy had a bandage wrapped around her hand while Rose had the knife removed, wound cleaned, the wound stitched and the wound covered in bandages. Grim called for the three involved to come to his office. The three walked up to the elevator and rode to the top floor. They walked to Grim's to find a disappointed Grim. He looked at the three and gave them a speech about safety in the training room. He ended with telling them they are to remain at HQ until the newest mission was over. Even with Rose not knowing what was going on, she was ordered to stay at the building and was ordered to explain everything with importance to the accident. Grim then took it upon himself to have her watched over by Lucy until she was fit for field work again. This meant she had to go on all other missions that involved Zalgo. None liked the idea for an inexperience agent joining in on the mission but they knew it would be for the best for her until the end of all the commotion was over.

**A/N, next chapter will be about the team leaving to try to stop Zalgo. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N, this chapter won't too long due to writing it very late at night.**

Chapter 9: Zalgo's New Targets

The team that was allowed to go on the mission fair-welled their family and friends once again. They headed to the targets Zalgo had planned to attack next. Lucy, Jeff and Rose watched the agents enter the plane to Tokyo. Grim walked up to Lucy before boarding.

"You're in charge of the Agency until I return" he ordered.

"Sure honey" she smiled before she watched the man board the plane.

The plane didn't take too long to reach Tokyo. Jane was not comfortable flying still but at least she wasn't as bad as the first time she was on a plane with the group. 'Normal' made sure she was not injured after they landed. Before any could walk to the transport cars, three figures walked over to them. One was clearly a guard. The other two were a man and a woman.

"I take it you are the two we have to protect" Grim asked.

"According to your source. Yeah we are" the male laughed.

"Their your responsibility now. Make sure he doesn't seduce your women. Make sure she doesn't go near the girls either" the guard ordered with his unusual booming voice.

"We shall do so. You two are in my car with the pony and 'normal'" Grim ordered. "The rest of you get in the other transports."

The groups did as ordered and left the airport in their escort transports, which were once again, SUVs. They drove to the safe house and prepared the rooms for the stay. One thing played in Jane's mind. Why did the guard say to have the girl stay away from the other girls? She shrugged it off as she checked her clothes were all in her bag. She jumped at a voice behind her.

**A/N, shoooooooooooooort. Yeah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N, Second Zalgo attack chapter. Let the carnage begin.**

Chapter 10: Zalgo Attacks

'Normal', Jane and Pepper sat together at the table at the apartment complex Grim had rented for the mission. Pepper was being quiet, like usual, around the two agents. Jane was sipping on some coffee as she watched the moon rise from the horizon. 'Normal' kept his eye on the door as he was waiting for E.J. and Grim to return with Chris from shopping. They were only in Tokyo for six hours and they had already ran out of food in the apartment complex, mainly due to Chris and Pinkiamania having a food fight. 'Normal' couldn't understand why these two siblings were strange, even with him working with Pastas, he classed the brother and sister as strange. Chris was talkative and childish while Pepper was quiet and mature. He didn't understand why Zalgo picked these two out of all Japanese/European people in the world. He understood the first and second victims, daughters of wealthy business men. Grim's cousin was due to being related to Grim. Bindi because of being an icon of her native country. Justin Bieber was easy, fan girls would go berserk at his death and a lot of people hated him, maybe Zalgo did too. He was too deep in thought to notice Jane calling his name. He snapped back into reality when he felt a soft hand slap the back of his head.

"Ow. What was that for" he asked, rubbing the impact zone.

"Pepper fell asleep and I need your help moving her to her room" Jane explained.

"Yeah. Got it"

The two agents carried the sleeping woman to her room to notice something fall from her pocket. 'Normal' picked it up, quickly glanced at what it was and placed it back in her pocket. He pulled the sheets over the woman's body and stepped outside the door after Jane.

"What was that? The thing that fell from her pocket" Jane asked, crossing her arms as 'normal' walked pass her.

"Nothing of importance. Just some picture of her and Chris when they were younger. It might be important to them but it doesn't concern me" 'normal' truthfully answered, walking into the kitchen of the apartment.

"Draw it" Jane placed her hands on her hips as she asked.

"Why" 'normal' asked, confused about why Jane asked him to draw the picture.

"Never mind" Jane sighed, walking out into the lounge room (living room) like room.

'Normal' shrugged this off and took a bottle of beer from the fridge. He closed the fridge quietly as to not wake anyone whom was asleep. He took a small sip from the bottle before clicking to why Zalgo picked these two. He spat out the alcohol as he worked it out. Zalgo picked these two because they weren't like the normals nor were they like the Pastas. These siblings where half Pasta and half normal. This explained to 'normal' to why Pepper was mature and quiet, she was showing that the crossing made her mature faster than the average person and didn't develop her speech due to her not suppose to exist the way she is. Chris was explained to why he was always talkative and childish, he developed differently than his sister. He placed his beverage on the counter as to explain to Jane the reason to why Zalgo picked Pepper and Chris. Jane couldn't believe her ears to what 'normal' said but she knew deep down that he was correct. It made perfect sense for Zalgo to pick these two but the problem was, how did he know that these two existed. Neither one could figure it out when Chris, Grim and Eyeless Jack walked into the apartment with food. 'Normal explained his finding to Grim and the Pasta, whom both believed him.

The day that Zalgo picked for the siblings to die on was hassle free but they knew Zalgo's plan was in motion. Jane and 'normal' were in charge of protecting Pepper from Zalgo and had to make sure they were apart for the day. 'Normal' found it annoying that he had to babysit a person that never talks. Jane found this the perfect time to ask Pepper why she never talks.

"Pepper. Can you tell me why you never talk to anyone" Jane asked.

"Give it a rest Jane. She doesn't..." 'normal' was unable to finish his sentence as he heard Pepper speak.

"I never talk because I... Use to talk a lot as a kid and it resulted to my father getting killed. I said the wrong thing in the wrong place at the wrong time. I then discovered that he actually wasn't my father but instead he was a step-father. My real father turned out to be a nameless Pasta. I was never told who it was but I knew that explained why I was different. I could withstand heat and cold like no-one else. I was physically more active than anyone. I was mentally more active than everyone. I then ended up damaging my vocal chords enough so that they wouldn't heal until two months ago. I got so use to not speaking that until now, I hadn't spoken since before my vocal chords getting damaged, which was ten years ago, when I was nine and when Chris was ten. Yep, my vocal chords were damaged so much that it took ten years to heal them" Pepper blabbed on.

"That explains a lot then. I guess me and 'normal' should feel honoured that we are the first to hear you speak after so long" Jane smiled.

"Yeah" Pepper replied.

The three looked around the city of Tokyo for the rest of the day but unfortunately for them, they ran into Chris directly on time for their murders by Zalgo. They heard Zalgo laugh as he flung Chris' bodyguards, Grim and Laughing Jack, towards a street cart. Chris ran to his sister as Zalgo impaled his chest, spraying blood all over Jane, Pepper and 'normal'. Jane grabbed Pepper's left wrist and dragged her away as fast as possible while 'normal' pinned Zalgo to a wall. Zalgo smirked as he threw 'normal' into a wall. The Pasta chased his target and Jane through the streets of Tokyo. Jane and Pepper ran through streets which were filled with locals, cars, trucks, Utes, bikes, motorbikes and other objects and living things. They reached the busiest part of the city. They were surrounded by people and couldn't see the Pasta anywhere. Jane checked her clock on her phone to make sure Zalgo wasn't going over time just to get to the half. She widened her eyes as she saw her clock turn to the killing minute. Zalgo had managed to trick her into believing that all his murders were using Beijing time. She looked at her map to see that she over looked all time zones. She looked back at Pepper as Zalgo raised from the ground behind her. He grabbed the target with a tentacle and kicked her onto the ground. People passing by stopped and watched the scene unfold. They spread out to form a small circle around the three. Zalgo drove his fingers into Pepper's flesh, stopping at the first set of knuckles. Jane pulled a knife from her boot and charged at the deadly Pasta. Zalgo smacked her away, the knife getting lodged to the ground. He stood and walked over to the limp body of Jane.

"Poor Jane the killer. Unable to protect an innocent normal from Zalgo. The one who can not be harmed via anyone but infected Pastas. Looks like your only hope sacrificed himself to become a Pasta again" he laughed.

"Funny. You took too long to speak to me that your target ran out of here. You also wasted time to kill her now it is too late for you" Jane choked.

"What" he questioned before seeing what time it was.

"You heard me. She is gone. Your out if time" Jane swallowed as Zalgo punched her gut.

"She is still here. I can break OCD and kill her right now" Zalgo laughed as he turned to see Pepper crawling away.

"That is offensive" Jane breathed heavily as to stop a large flow of pain hitting her.

"Shut up bitch" Zalgo sadistically laughed as he pryed Jane's knife out of the ground and drove it into Pepper's right calf muscle.

The Pasta proceeded to injure his target. Each time he attacked her, there would be a deathly scream from the woman. Jane pushed herself off the ground and stumbled to the Pasta and woman. She caught Zalgo's final blow before he could kill the woman. The Pasta struggle to free his tendril from Jane's iron grip. He breathed quickly as he tried to push Jane off him. She pulled the green syringe from her pocket and injected it into her arm that Zalgo was struggling to get released from. She felt the liquid inside the syringe do its job and enhance her ability. She flung Zalgo onto his back and started punching and stabbing every part of his body. The Pasta soon faded into a mist as Jane drove her knife into his chest. Jane breathed heavily as the liquid faded from her system. She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder after about five minutes. She turned to see Pepper kneeling behind her. Behind her were Grim and 'normal'. Jane soon realised what just happened. She nearly killed another Pasta. An illegal act for Pastas. She then saw the sun starting to rise, giving her the reality of how long she was attacking Zalgo for. She saw the crowd around them looking at her with terror in their eyes. She started to tear up. She didn't want to be seen crying so she ran through the crowd, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Jane" she heard 'normal' cry.

She felt like shit after what just happened. She didn't care about what 'normal' would say about how she felt. She just didn't want to be near them for the moment. She hid in a construction site near the apartment complex as she sobbed over her actions. She heard men speaking in Japanese near her as they heard her sobbing. She heard one speak to her but she didn't understand a word he said. She just threw a knife at the ground in front of him as she sobbed more. She checked the time to see how long she was there for and saw she was sobbing there for five hours. She figured it would be wise to go back to the safe house, apartment complex. She found Pepper, Grim and the others waiting for her, all with bags packed for the trip back to HQ. She noticed her bags already packed. She also noticed Pepper had her own bags packed but with way more clothes in them. She was told of the plan and what happened after she ran off. She didn't speak to them during and after the flight until it was time for a week early notice for next target.

**A/N, average length chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Zalgo's Revenge

**A/N, I have decided to divide this story in two. Make the third part come out after my next three stories. I have decided to make this a twenty chapter long story. I will now begin the closing half.**

Chapter 11:

Jeff watched the plane return with a stern look. He was not impressed with Grim's decision but he knew he would have to be accept what has happened. He watched as Grim led an Asian-European woman out of the plane. One thing flashed through his mind, was this one of the victims? He then saw an upset Jane. He wonder why she was so sad. Wait, he wondered why she was looking so depressed. He was approached by 'normal'.

"Jeff, don't be giving Jane shit. She is depressed with herself. She nearly killed Zalgo and she didn't control when she did it. I think it had something to do with that serum Grim gave her. So just only talk nicely to her. Will you do that" he requested of the Pasta.

"I guess so. Who is to watch her" Jeff agreed, concerned about Jane.

"Whoever she trusts the most. We don't know who because she hasn't spoken to us in hours, not after her attack on Zalgo" 'normal' admitted.

"I don't like it when she is like this. Last time she was like this, she nearly killed herself" Jeff spoke with a worried tone. "It was because of me that she didn't. I may hate her but I wanted to be the one to do it. To kill her and she wants to be the one to kill me but how could we do that if she committed suicide. I will try to speak to her. Maybe she will talk to me."

"I will take you two to where she lives" 'normal' offered.

"Deal. And if I don't come out than leave her home" Jeff requested.

Jane sat quietly during mission success briefing. Only speaking to talk about the next target. She told the group the name of the target, whom was named Victoria Potter, time and date of murder, 3:57pm on 12th of December, and lastly the place, Bloemfontein, South Africa. She retreated to the parking lot after the meeting was dismissed. Even thou she didn't have her own transport, she felt compelled to go there since that is where someone would take her home. As she closed the door behind her, she heard the door lock. She saw the security doors at the entrance close in front of her. The security systems were locking her in the underground parking lot. She heard an eerie laugh from one corner. There she saw something she never thought she would see, a laughing Zalgo.

"What the fuck" she screamed as she turned in hope of opening the door behind her.

"Hello Jane. How are you? Enjoy near killing me" Zalgo laughed as he slowly walked to Jane's position.

"Help me" Jane screamed, clawing at the door.

"No-one can help you" Zalgo whispered in her eye.

"Stay away from me" Jane lashed out at the Pasta.

"Not so tough when no-one is looking" Zalgo laughed as he caught Jane's hand.

"Just leave me alone" Jane cried, tears swelling up around her eyes.

"Two targets to go Jane and I will enjoy the final mystery target" Zalgo twisted Jane's hand, breaking several bones, as he faded into nothing.

Jane fell, clutching her hand as she cried over her actions and the pain in the hand that Zalgo broke. She heard laughing voices behind her that stopped as the people or Pastas that owned the voices saw her. She felt a soft hand lightly grab her shoulder and a voice speak.

"Are you okay? What happened" the voice asked.

Jane never heard this voice before. She cried still as she felt another wave of pain come from her hand.

"Rose. Don't you know what she did in Tokyo on the last mission" another unrecognisable voice spoke to the first speaker with a harsh tone.

"Doesn't mean she deserves to be ignored Abby" the first voice protested.

"Help her if you want, I am going back home. See you there sis" the second voice hissed.

Jane saw the woman named Abby walk by her. She saw the woman wear a black, skin-tight dress. She recognised the woman as a human matters agent. One that only works on human only missions. The first speaker helped Jane to her feet and walked her to the hospital wing of the building, several hundred metres from the parking lot stairs. Jane recognised this woman to be the woman standing with Lucy and Jeff when she left for Tokyo. They arrived at the hospital wing only to catch Eyeless Jack beginning to pack up his gear. He saw the two girls walk through the door and wondered why they are coming now, when his shift was over but then he saw Jane's hand.

"Jane... What happened" he asked, looking at Jane's hand.

"Zalgo was here. He attacked me in the parking lot" Jane winced as E.J. examined her hand.

"How? Are you sure you saw him here" E.J. asked.

"Yes. He was here. He threatened me about the final target. He said he would enjoy it" Jane held back cries of pain as Eyeless Jack finished his examination on her hand.

"After I finish with your hand, we will go to Grim" Eyeless Jack ordered.

"Fair deal" Jane started to tear up as she tried to wiggle her finger to see if it was actually broken.

E.J. covered Jane's hand in plaster. He made sure it was professional work. After he finished, the three walked to the elevator to Grim's office to find Grim existing the elevator. He seemed surprised to see them walking to him.

"Jane, Eyeless Jack, Agent Rose Storm, what is it" he asked with a tint of surprise in his voice.

"Zalgo attacked me in the parking lot" Jane was straight to the point.

"What? But how" Grim asked.

"Don't ask me, I just found out" E.J. responded.

"Same" Rose followed up.

"I don't know how he got here but he broke my hand and somehow faded into nothing" Jane briefly recounted what Zalgo did.

"I need to see the video footage of this" Grim ordered. "Follow me to the security room."

The four walked to the security room that the camera monitors were located and rewind to the point where Jane walked into the parking lot. They watched and widened their eyes as the video blacked out for twenty or so seconds. All they heard was Jane screaming and one small bit of dialogue from Zalgo. They jumped as Zalgo's face flashed on the screen. Grim called for all agents and Pastas to the building. He was starting to get pissed at Zalgo's actions. He stormed out of the room and to the addressing podium. He pressed a few buttons on his computer arm piece. Soon a bright flash happened and their stood every Agent and Pasta except Jane, Eyeless Jack, Rose and himself. All were chatting about why Grim teleported them all to the announcement court-yard. They fell silent as he spoke into the microphone on the podium.

**A/N, cliffhanger.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N, forgot to give the last chapter a title. I will fix that up later. By later, I mean after editing this chapter.**

Chapter 12: The New Order

Grim stared at everyone in the crowd with a flare in his eye. He was finally breaking mentally with Zalgo. All whom stared into his eye cowered in fear. None were prepared for his glare. Other then Zalgo, Slenderman or any deadly Pasta, his glare was the next scary thing. Slenderman, King **(The ice diaries CreepyPasta) **and the SCPs looked away from the Agency leader. He made sure everyone was in attention before he spoke.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have teleported you all here, correct" Grim barked into the speaker system. All the agents and Pastas nodded. "Recently, Zalgo has made a reappearance and he is killing innocent." Everyone stayed silent as he continued. "He has recently tried to kill Jane the killer. Luckily for us, she wasn't but what has made this horrifying is that she was attacked he, in our building. So I want all agents and Pastas searching for him. No exceptions. You are all dismissed. Make sure finding Zalgo is the main priority for us."

Grim glanced over the crowd to make sure that got his message. He looked in Slenderman's direction last and he thought he saw Zalgo grinning at him. He left the podium and walked to 'normal', Jane, E.J., Lucy, Rose and any other agent/Pasta with them.

"What is wrong" Lucy asked the man.

"We are fucked. I swear I saw Zalgo in the crowd. We need to make sure he is captured next mission. Got it" he barked before walking off.

"Wait" Jane tried to get Grim's attention but neither he nor the others paid attention to her except Rose.

"Jane. What is it" Rose asked the Pasta.

"I think Zalgo wants to be captured next mission. How else is he gonna get here without commotion" Jane explained.

"Shit. This horrible" Rose was shocked with this information.

"Listen. We need to get as many people as possible to help stop his capture. The only way to do it is get this up somewhere so that everyone can see it" Jane ordered, showing Rose the map.

"We can't do that without permission" Rose insisted.

"We won't be able to save lives if we don't break some rules" Jane replied.

"Okay. You get that thing up and I will convince people to stop Zalgo's capture" Rose suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Jane agreed.

The two girls snuck off to do their own little missions. They were successful with revealing the map but no-one was buying their story. They were getting worried until they received a phone call.

**A/N, relatively short chapter but that is why next chapter will be sooooooo long. Also next chapter won't be out until 2.5 weeks time due to exams at school. Fuck I hate exams. What's worst is my deal with my mum. If I get below 85% on one exam, I pay her ten dollars. If I get between 85-95% (my usual percentage range) I get five dollars. If I get 95-100% I get ten dollars. So I will have to study my ass off in my weak subjects (I.e. Agriculture and Geography).**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N, while I wrote this chapter, I was listening too some Nightcore. So my exams went well but so far I have only gotten my Maths exam results back and I am getting paid for the result, fuck yeah but the truth is yet to dawn on my other subjects. Anyway, enough chit-chat, to the story.**

Chapter 13: A Forgotten Face

Jane and Rose sat quietly during the lunch break at the agency, both were starting to get pissed off at the fact that no-one was buying their theory about Zalgo wanting to be captured. Rose bit into her lunch with a sigh. After she finished eating that piece of her sandwich, she turned to a sleepy Jane. She cocked her head slightly as to look at Jane with curiosity. There was something off about Jane since Zalgo's attack on her. Something wasn't ticking correctly inside the killer. She was about to ask the Pasta what was wrong when her phone rang. She pulled the device out off her pocket to see an unusual number on the screen.

"456701999. Whose number is that" she asked Jane.

"How should I fucking know. It has been hours since Grim's announcement and yet no-one is looking for Zalgo or believing us. Just answer the fucking thing. Your ring tone is starting to annoy me" Jane was clearly not in the mood for talking.

"Okay" Rose shrugged before answering her caller. "Hello. This is Rose speaking, might I ask who is calling?"

"I know who you are Rose. The question is not who is calling but why am I calling" a soft yet dark voice spoke eerily into the calling end.

"Okay, why are you calling" Rose asked, getting Jane's attention.

"Your theory about Zalgo wanting to be captured on your next mission, it is true. Zalgo is planning something but he needs to be captured for it to happen. Here is what I want you two to do. I want you two to come to the address on the note I will leave in your locker when you go on your next mission, there we shall meet in person. Don't trust anyone but yourselves and me. I will be with another friend at the address, as to make sure we are on the same page" the voice confusingly ordered while still maintaining its creepiness.

"How can we trust you" Rose asked, causing Jane to lean in closer so she could hear what the caller was saying.

"You can't. You can only hope. Remember, let go of trust and you will be rewarded" the voice responded before ending the call.

Rose placed her phone on her lap and stared blankly into the distance as if to say she had no idea how to respond. Jane looked at her in curiosity. For the time Rose had worked for the agency, she was always up beat and cheerful but now that she was part of the Zalgo problem, she has become the mindless being of the workplace. She couldn't help but wonder why she changed dramatically over the course of a few days. It wasn't until a voice spoke behind her that she came out of her thoughts.

"Jane. Rose. Meeting. Now" the voice ordered.

Before she turned to see who was speaking, she was dragged to the meeting room by Rose. There they were greeted by Grim. He didn't wear his usually attire but instead wore a purple suit with a white collared shirt underneath. Jane thought this odd until she saw something with his neck. It flicked, almost like it was a hologram or a failed shape shifting attempt. She looked to see if anyone was looking at Grim but only saw a shadowy figure stare at her in the corner of the room. She estimated the on looker to be about 7'3" but was unsure. She noticed that 'normal' only wore his casual clothes instead of his work clothes. Lucy was in a dress, which was highly unusual for her. Slenderman and Splendorman both seemed off, almost like they weren't themselves. Jane then noticed Jeff eyeing the room from a seat near the back. She grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her to Jeff. They sat on either side of him.

"I see you two also noticed" Jeff spoke as soon as the two girls sat down.

"Noticed what" Rose asked, confused with Jane and Jeff.

"The fact that these aren't the real ones of our colleagues, than yeah" Jane answered, looking suspiciously at Grim.

"Other then the Laughings and Eyeless Jack, none are the real ones. The three Js are on the other side of us. Why don't you guys wave to them" Jeff added.

Jane looked in the direction of the three Js to see a sleeping Jill and no Jacks. She wondered where the other two disappeared to, then she saw a arm wrap around Jill's neck and dragged her off the seat. She leaped of her seat and across the table to see Jill was not on the floor and/or under the table. She looked around to see a hologram flicker and the three Js appear, in front of Grim. She turned to see a worried Rose, looking for Jeff. Jane turned to face Grim again but saw Jeff in his place and Grim off to the side. This was starting to get Jane intrigued with these events. She turned to see the shadowy figure that she noticed when she entered drag an unconscious Rose away. She crept to the corner that Rose was dragged to see a trap door. She was confused, she saw the building plans for HQ but it never had secret compartments on it and she had the privilege of over seeing the construction of the buildings. She slowly and quietly opened the trap door to see a saw air duct, just wide enough for her to crawl into. Jane looked in both directions to decide which way to go. To her left, there was a fan slowly spinning and to her right, she saw a thin blood trail. She quietly crawled in the direction of the blood, hoping to find out what is going on. She came to a cross-section of the air duct and two blood baths to follow. She listened to one direction first then listened to the other. She ended up picking going to the second direction since it had the sound of people talking and the sound of thumping against something. Jane soon noticed that the blood had disappeared over a grate over a room she didn't recognise. The room in question had white padded walls, a dull grey table, a dull grey chair and two figures in the room, one tied and blind folded on the chair, the other holding a knife and pacing in front of the first figure. The second figure wore a black cloak and black gloves from what Jane could see. The first figure wore Rose's uniform but had blood dripping from their left ear. Jane reached for her knife when she heard the standing figure speak.

"Rose. After all these years, now you decide to betray your company and your side of a war you are yet to join. Why is this" the figure spoke with a dark tone in their voice. Jane could tell it was male but she didn't know who it belonged to. She snapped back to attention when they spoke again. "Well. Tell me. Why betray your comrades."

Jane was getting a sick feeling in her stomach as the figure spoke. She swore she would nearly vomit. She watched as the man drive his knife into Rose's shoulder.

"Fuck. Alright, alright, I'll tell you what you want to know" Rose begged as the knife was slowly twisted in her shoulder.

Jane swallowed the spew that managed its way into her mouth. She was getting sick at this figure she knew she would have to act soon otherwise Rose would suffer.

"Good. Now, tell me everything" the figure demanded.

Jane swore to herself that whatever this guy did, she would personally kill him.

"Me and Jane, we came up with a theory about Zalgo. Since she knows when his next attack would be and when the attack after that one would happen and where, we figured that maybe Zalgo wants to be captured since his next attack after the one that is about to happen is happening here in the Agency buildings. That's all I can tell you. I swear" Rose pleaded.

Jane held back her gasp as the figure removed the cloak and hood. She saw that this guy was none other than Grim wearing a voice changing device over his mouth. He pulled the knife from Rose's shoulder. Rose winced at the sudden release of pressure from her shoulder's arteries and veins. Jane felt a light tap on her shoulder as Grim removed his device and unblinded Rose. The Pasta looked up to see a figure wearing a mask and hoodie in front of her. That was the last thing she remembered when she felt something hit her head.

Jane woke as water splashed on her face and cold air blow over her. She shot up to see she was in a factory with a masked figure and another figure facing away from her. The figure wearing the mask was holding a bucket while the facing away figure had yellowish tendrils slowly move in the air. Jane looked around her to see if she could escape when she saw her dress folded neatly next to her right. To her left were her weapons and a bottle of water, well what she thought was water. She looked down her body to see if she was wearing some clothing. She sighed relief as she saw she was wearing at least some under garments (underwear and bra). She looked up to see the second figure turn to face her.

"Hello Jane. Remember me. You fucking near killed me. Now I am going to return the favour. Oh. I will do something much worser then near kill you. I will do something much worser. Then I will have my friend finish you off. Oh, before you say anything, I won't rape you. That isn't my level. It maybe my friend's but not mine" the figure spoke with a dark tone.

Jane widened her eyes as she realised who this was. She was being held prisoner by Zalgo himself. "Fuck you Zalgo" Jane spat.

"You shouldn't have done that. Thank you BEN for that line. But you still shouldn't have done that" Zalgo laughed as he removed his own hood.

Zalgo laughed as he pulled one of his tendrils back as to get ready to attack Jane. Jane closed her eyes as Zalgo landed his first attack on her rib cage. She felt every blow to her body from Zalgo's tendrils and his humanoid limbs. She felt one tendril wrap around her leg and tightened as it reached her upper thigh, close to her waist. She felt it slowly tighten and she dared to look at her leg to see it was a very light shade of purple. She screamed as she felt her bone break in her thigh. She felt the tendril slide away from her leg but soon felt one wrap around her right arm, slither across her chest then to her left shoulder. The tendril warped itself around her arm, near her elbow and vibrate uncontrollably. The tendril then slithered back but stop to jerk in two directions to break her right arm. Zalgo stopped his onslaught after this breaking. Jane felt sick as she saw Zalgo laughing at her. What made her more sick was the fact her looked at her with an evil smile before he walked away with a sickening laugh.

"She is all your's" he laughed to his friend in the mask.

Jane winced as the unknown person lightly brushed her arm with their left hand. The person seemed to sigh as it looked Jane up and down. It looked at Jane's face to see the terror in it. She heard the being giggle before it began to remove its mask. Jane was shocked to see the unknown being was someone she hasn't seen since before the curing of Virus P-37. She recognised this person as one of the women with 'normal's' wife when she was lost five years ago and asked for directions at Slenderman's lodge. She remembered Carly screaming about her sister being taken. She wondered if this was her sister. Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman did something unexpected. The woman grabbed her face and brought it to their own and kissed her. Jane tried pushing herself away from the woman. The woman stopped before Jane reached for a knife and spoke.

"I trust you got my message earlier" she asked without looking at Jane.

"You fucking psycho... wait what. That was you on Rose's phone" Jane asked, shocked that this was that very same person.

"Yeah. Listen, sorry about kissing you, not stopping Zalgo from bashing you and knocking you out before but I want Zalgo to think I am his mindless drone. He will return in a little while and he expects me to be trying to rape you since he isn't that low but he thinks I am a mindless drone. So, to make him still think that, would you just let me kiss you until he is gone. That way, it would be easier for me to help you escape. Deal" the woman asked, looking down at the cement floor.

"How long until he returns then leaves" Jane asked quickly.

"We got a minute before he returns but after that, he will leave thirty seconds later. He won't return until about twenty minutes after that. That should be enough time for me to get you and myself outta here" the woman explained, looking at Jane with sad eyes.

"Fine. Only if you carry the stuff" Jane gestured to the items around her.

"Deal. Remember, you have to struggle to escape when I kiss you" the woman agreed.

"Figured that" Jane whispered, worried Zalgo would be there soon.

The woman leaned in for a kiss and started to pretend to begin raping Jane as soon as Zalgo walked around the corner. He leaned against the wall as he was pleased with the woman doing as she was told and Jane trying to struggle out of the grip of the woman. As the woman said, he left after thirty seconds. The woman didn't stop with her kissing of Jane and reached for her breast, making a sly look at the direction Zalgo would have been. After a few seconds of playing with Jane's breast, she stopped before looking away from Jane.

"Sorry but, just incase Zalgo could hear us still, I had to continue acting like that but to get a believable sound from you that would signify you are being raped, I had to do something that would surprise you" the woman apologised.

"Good thinking but I still didn't like your idea" Jane whispered with a hiss.

"Anyway, we gotta go" the woman ordered.

"You have to carry me and the stuff. I am injured in my left leg and my right arm so I think that is a good idea" Jane grinned.

"I have an idea. I need to write something. I will leave Zalgo a note to say that I have moved you to my quarters to make it a more comfortable raping for me and I don't recommend him going near there" the woman began writing her message on a piece of paper from her pocket with a pencil from her other pocket.

Aftr she finished, she left the note sticky taped to the wall with sticky tape from her pocket. Jane was getting amazed at the things this woman hid in her pockets. The woman then started to carry Jane away when they head a grunt from behind them. The woman turned to see Zalgo reading her note for him. He looked at the girl with an evil smile on his face.

"My dear girl. You are smart. Make sure you get me when you are finished with her. I don't care how long that takes, as long as it is between now and when I leave okay" Zalgo laughed, patting the girl on the back with one of his tendrils before he walked off in the opposite direction.

Jane looked at the woman with a worried look on her face. The woman grinned. She knew something that Jane didn't and she wasn't sharing.

"Luckily for us, my quarters is where we have to go. I found a tunnel out of here. I never used it myself since he was always breathing down my neck before he ordered me to capture you. After that, he only breathed down my neck twice a day. He won't breath down my neck until he realises we are gone. But just to be safe, I need you to act the same way as before for another six minutes once we get to my quarters, that is when he will do his first check on me for today and no way is he going to do what I asked. He will come to check on us and he would be expecting some more rapey stuff happening so please just go with it" the woman requested. "I promise I won't go as far as actually fucking you.

"The things I do to live" Jane was starting to think this woman is actually wanting to fuck her and is using Zalgo as an excuse to do so.

The woman laughed at Jane's response. They reached her quarters soon after to see the door opened and a note on it. It read:

_My dear girl,_

_I have left you and Jane some things in your room to possibly use with your raping of the Pasta. I hope that they will please you as much as they will please her._

_Sincerely, your boss, Zalgo_

"Oh shit. He left sex toys in my room. Great" the woman shook her head as she knew what Zalgo would be expecting to see when he checks on her.

"What" Jane whispered with a clear hint of worry.

"He is expecting me to use at least one on you when checks up on us. Looks like I have to owe you big time" the woman was starting to sound depressed.

"Just fucking do it. We won't be able to escape if you don't" Jane was actually starting to think like the woman who was carrying her.

"Oh how everyone is gonna hate me after this" the woman sighed. "Sorry for what I have to do."

**(Before I start this next paragraph, warning to readers who are expecting the stereotypical FanFic stuff. This next paragraph will only be a sentence long and not go into detail. If you expect stereotypical stuff. Read another story that contains it. Perverts)**

Jane did as she was instructed to do by the woman and undressed (well from what she had on), laid down on the ground, allowed the woman to kiss her while she struggled from the fake raping, waited for Zalgo to arrive, allow the woman use one of the items left by Zalgo on her (surprisingly to her, the woman didn't use it where she expected *wink wink nudge nudge*, **that went a bit stereotypical but at least it ain't full detail**), waited for Zalgo to leave and allowed the woman to continue for safe measures for about five minutes.

"I hate you" Jane hissed as the woman removed the toy and stopped kissing her.

"Sorry" the woman apologised.

"Why did you have to do that S" Jane thought to herself.

_"Improvised chapter Jane" S's **(my) **voice spoke softly to Jane's mind._

"Can you help me get dressed" Jane asked the woman after rolling her eyes at the author's voice.

"I think you have only time for your underwear before we hurry outta here" the woman ordered before quietly opening a trap door at the foot of the mattress she 'raped' Jane on.

"Can you at least help" Jane asked.

"Sure" the woman answered before hooking up Jane's bra and putting her underwear on properly.

"Remember, you owe me" Jane reminded before slipping into the trap door.

She crawled into a small tunnel similar to the air duct she crawled in earlier. She heard the trap door close behind her and soft breaths behind her. She knew the woman was behind her but she couldn't help herself but turn. She saw the woman had a bag on her back. The Pasta guessed it had their stuff in it. She also noticed the woman was wearing the clothes that she wore before she kissed her the first time. This also included the mask. It was only now that Jane saw the pattern on the mask. It was designed to look like a robotic skull with jet-black eyes and blood oozing out of the eyes. She turned and crawled forward, a little creeped out by the mask, to find that the tunnel wasn't as small as expected. She heard much softer movements behind her. Jane could only wonder how this woman could be so quiet when moving in a small space. She was sure she sounded like a bull in a china shop to the woman. They crawled for several minutes before they reached a small door like exist The woman pushed Jane's unbroken leg softly as to say to open it. Jane quietly opened it to see that they were under a bridge. She crawl carefully out and sat next to the opening. The woman crawled out after her. She sat to Jane's left and opened the bag. She pulled out the dress and handed it to Jane.

"Here, you need it" she ordered.

"Thanks" Jane smiled before struggling to slip into the dress.

In the end, she managed but only after help from the woman. She thanked her before she felt fatigue take over her body. The next thing she knows, she wakes up in a hospital bed. To right is the woman and to her left is a life support machine. The woman looked up to her with worry in her eyes that immediately turned to a look of joy.

"It looks like your alive" the woman smiled.

"What happened" Jane asked.

"After Zalgo beat the shit out of you, it turns out you suffered shit loads of internal bleeding and such. The doctors in your care were amazed you have survived this long, even if you are a Pasta. Yes they know you're a Pasta" the woman answered.

"What did you say when they asked about how you know me" Jane asked.

"I said I was a friend of your's. They brought it but they called in the Agency to collect us. Mainly you" the woman answered.

"Shit. Do you know which members they are sending" Jane asked.

"Yeah. 'Normal' and Laughing Jill" the woman answered yet again.

"I guess you should tell me your name then. So I know the name of my saviour" Jane laughed.

"My name is Ashley" the woman smiled.

"Ashley. Pretty name" Jane smiled.

"Thank you" Ashley giggled before walking to the door.

"Where are you going" Jane asked.

"To show 'normal' and Jill where you are of corse."

"Oh"

Ashley left the room without another word but returned with her mask on followed by Laughing Jill and 'normal'.

"Jane. Holy shit. Your alright" 'normal' laughed before hugging the Pasta.

"What the fuck happened to you" Jill asked.

"Zalgo" Jane answered.

"What happened" 'normal' and Jill asked.

"Zalgo ordered this bitch to kidnap me and take me to his lair. He beat so much I nearly died. He then ordered her to rape me but all she did was kiss me and at one point play with my tits. She then took me to an exist in her room of the lair. Zalgo then came to check on her and she was forced to use a sex toy on me. She immediately stopped using it when we were sure he was gone then she took me to the escape route and gave me my dress. I got changed then I fainted. Now I just woke up and she explained to me what happened to me. And now I am speaking to you two" Jane answered.

"She what" 'normal' hissed as he turned to face Ashley.

"In my defence. I told her what I was going to do and she agreed as long as I repay her big time" Ashley defended herself.

"It's true" Jane helped.

"What's your name" 'normal' asked.

"Ashley. I believe you have married my sister, dear Mr. John Smith. You know, Carly" Ashley spoke with sass in her voice.

"You were taken by Zalgo five years ago. You were pretending to be his mindless drone for five years" 'normal' gave a shocked look at the woman.

"I've seen her face and its true. She was there at the lodge with Carly" Jane assured.

"Then we need to get you both to HQ then. We have two vehicles up stairs to transport you two to HQ. We will be in one, you two are to be in the second one" Laughing Jill smiled before getting a wheelchair for Jane.

The four were taken to the roof to find Agency owned helicopters. One with a Red Cross logo, since it use to be owned by Red Cross (an Australian emergency help group), the other was clearly a Blackhawk helicopter. Jane and Ashley were taken to the Red Cross helicopter. Jill and 'normal' walked to the Blackhawk helicopter. They started flying to the Agency HQ at surprising speed. Jane was rushed to the medical wing when they arrived while Ashley was taken to a small room just off from Grim's office. Jane was being taken care off by Eyeless Jack. Meanwhile Ashley was not having the grand time of a saviour but instead was being interrogated by Grim, Carly, Lucy and Jeff. She revealed everything but the four agents didn't believe her at all. They continued until it was time for them to leave for their mission. They were about to leave when Ashley spoke.

"Before you leave. Could you send Rose here. I want to speak to her" she requested.

"I see no harm in that but tell me, why" Grim asked.

"I have already told you but you don't believe me but it seems some are easily brought into the truth then others. Jane saw the truth straight off the bat but you four don't seem to be easily shown the truth" Ashley spat coldly.

"Lucy dear. Could you please send Rose up. It would be easier for us just to do as the bitch asks" Grim asked his wife.

"Sure" Lucy smiled before kissing Grim's non-damaged cheek.

Rose soon arrived, with her face covered in fake blood and a knife wound in her shoulder. She was surprised to see the woman chained in the chair. Before she walked into the room, Grim stopped her.

"That girl. Don't believe a word she says. But still listen okay" Grim whispered.

Rose found this odd but agreed nonetheless. She walked into the room, curious about this woman.

"Lucy has told me that you requested me, is that correct" Rose asked.

"Yes" Ashley responded.

"Why did you request me" Rose asked.

"Because I am the woman who called you earlier and confirmed your theory about Zalgo. The address was his hide out. I was going to reveal myself to you two but then Zalgo ordered me to capture Jane. He was about to kill her when I convinced him to just give her the same treatment she gave him. He then went a little rapey and tried to tentacle fuck her but he decided against it and just broke her leg and arm. He then ordered me to rape her which I had no choice but just put on a show for him. I kissed her, played with her tits, be forced to use a sex toy on her, all in front of the sick fuck. It wasn't until he had his mid afternoon nap that we could escape. I helped her and then she nearly died from internal bleeding. I quickly got her to a hospital and lucky she survived. Now she is in the hospital wing and I am being interrogated by her superiors" Ashley explained.

"Shit" was all Rose could say about this.

"Rose. Time to go" Grim ordered from the door.

"Coming" Rose called back. She gave one last look at Ashley before leaving.

Rose was greeted by Grim, Lucy, Jeff the killer, 'normal', Carly and Slenderman at the cargo plane. It was a small group but they knew the risk of travelling to a Zalgo mission with a large group. They walked to the cargo hold and entered. Grim and Lucy took their places at the controls while the others buckled down in the back. They took off to their mission with worry in their hearts. They believed they were going to finally capture Zalgo and stop him once and for all. Or so they believed.

**A/N, well, this was a fun chapter. During the fucked up scenario with Zalgo, Jane and Ashley, I was listening to the Nightcore songs Angel of Darkness, Angel with a Shotgun, God is a Girl and Everytime we Touch. This made me think, why don't I write a scenario that is the exact opposite to the songs, so I wrote some stereotypical hentai scene that doesn't go that far. This won't look good later on when I look back on my FanFiction stories but at least I didn't go fully into it. Bye.**

**P.S. it is good to be back.**

**P.S.S. not as long as ****I had hoped.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N, back in routine and pumping out semi-improvised chapters. Yep, majority of the chapters are just improvised (ie. Last chapter). Although I have a set plot beginning and end, everything in between is mainly improvised. I just write anything that would fit the title of the chapter but still have something about the title. I do this in each story I have wrote and ever will write unless I get my dream job of being a script writer. Yeah, this FanFiction thing was done all because I would like to train in writing stories, even if it isn't in the same form as a script. Now to stop blubbering and getting to the story.**

Chapter 14: Plans For a Job Well Done

Rose watched as Carly and 'normal' act like a perfect couple as they flew to their destination with utter jealousy. She wondered why she didn't have that. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear her phone start ringing it's annoying ring tone. She was disturbed from her thoughts when Slenderman tapped her shoulder. She looked at him with question when she realised her phone was ringing.

"Sorry" she apologised as she answered her phone. "Hello. This is Rose speaking. Who might I ask is calling."

"Don't interfere with my plan. Otherwise the world will never be safe. If you do interfere, I will show the world all of the new Agency's secrets. Is that clear miss Rose Storm. I am after Zalgo myself but interfering with my plan is a grave mistake. I know how to break the natural laws and be the normal human whom can kill the bastard" the caller answered, not exactly what Rose was expecting but still an answer nonetheless.

"Who are you" Rose asked, not able to tell if it was a male or female talking due to a muffled voice.

"That is not an Agency matter" the caller answered, pissing Rose off even more.

"How did you get my number" Rose asked, finally realising that she didn't get a caller ID.

"I have connections. I also remember meeting you last year. Boy was that a fun time. You revealed every code in the Agency that you had your hands on. It was only a matter of time before my connections promoted you and gave you the codes. You have been giving me those codes ever since. It was because of you I found my connections. It was you who failed the Agency. Lastly, your dear Jane the killer isn't going to be the only one Zalgo will kill if he gets to your building. This my seem like a pointless guide to how I got your number but... I also have govern you information on Zalgo's plan. Hope you enjoy looking at the person who is going to kill Zalgo" the caller laughed, scaring Rose out of her wit.

"How do you know me" Rose asked after several minutes of silence.

"Like I said, I remember the first time we met. Last year, we met when you broke up with your cheating ex. We were at a week-long party. My dear girl, you were crying like a maniac. Your tears were my Kryptonite. We shared a common thing, we were breaking from a break up. I couldn't just watch you cry and feel the way I was. I took you to the main show, the party deck of the boat that the party was on. You told me who you worked for. I took this as an opportunity and go you drunk enough to tell me everything. The next morning, I work up to remember everything you passed out next to me, I found your number writen on a yellow note in my jacket pocket. We met times later and you have told me everything I need to know, after getting you drunk of course. The last time we met, you asked me for my true name. I said the truth and told you that I was part of a witness protection program. Then it was you who got me drunk but in return, you got as drunk as a skunk. I remembered every detail of that night, even the shit you would regret. You would recognise me when you see me standing on the dead body of Zalgo" the caller was starting to sound more feminine than earlier but it was still hard for Rose to figure out if it was a woman or a very feminine man.

"How do you intend on killing Zalgo" Rose asked, curious about how this person would do it.

"Simple. Inject Pasta blood into myself, making the laws of nature believe I am a Pasta and kill him. To make it more effective, I took the blood from Zalgo himself when I last saw the bastard. I managed to get his blood without him noticing until I ran. I hope that cleared up your questions about me" the voice of the caller laughed.

"Do you know how dangerous that could be" Rose scream into the phone, causing everyone in the plane over then the pilots to look at her.

"I already tested it on myself and I am perfectly normal, well normal for someone with face injuries" the caller chuckled.

"I have no idea how you managed to survive a dangerous blood injection but I do give you the credit of being brave to inject an infected Pasta's blood into your system. Even if you did receive damage from it or not" Rose complimented on the caller's bravery.

"What can I say, I have had worser experiments preformed on me" the voice responded.

"One last question. How do you expect to reach Zalgo before us" Rose asked, not realising that everyone was listening to her.

"Oh, I have a way" the caller replied before hanging up.

Rose shook her head in disappointment as she placed her phone back in the bag she had taken with her. The agent looked up to see almost everyone standing in front of her.

"What" she asked.

"So someone is planning on getting Zalgo before us, correct Rose" Carly asked.

"Yeah. I didn't expect that one. Whoever it was, they know everything the Agency has done and if we get in their way, they threatened to reveal those secrets" Rose explained before anyone asked what they wanted.

"And by get in their way, you mean what exactly" 'normal' asked.

"They want us to not get near Zalgo and let them kill him themself" Rose answered, realising how serious this would get if the caller failed in killing Zalgo.

"Then how are we gonna protect our target from Zalgo if we can't get near Zalgo" Slenderman asked.

"Simple, we protect them from afar. We won't be close to them but we can still protect them" 'normal' answered, stroking the beard he was forming.

"Good enough for me. I will go tell Grim and Lucy what is happening" Rose agreed.

The girl walked to the cockpit and told the two highest ranking Agency agents the plan and what just happened. The two agreed and called the target what was going on. The target told them something unexpected.

"I was told that your group had some trouble getting here on time so I got a high-profile bodyguard who is immune to death from Pastas" the target quoted.

"Who told you that" Grim asked.

"Agent Grim M. Reaper did" the target replied over the com.

"Funny 'cause your speaking to him right now" Grim informed.

"What the fuck? Then who told me" the target screamed.

"Possibly the person that just got off the phone with Agent Rose Storm" Grim answered.

"Why would they do that" the target couldn't help but ask.

"Because they don't want us to get to Zalgo before them. They want to kill Zalgo" Rose shouted so she was heard by the target.

"Then let them" the target suggested.

"Then I guess you want the law of nature to fuck up" Grim replied.

"Oh" the target managed.

"We will arrive in ten minutes" Lucy announced. "Everyone get buckled up. Grim, turn the com off, we will speak with her later."

Grim nodded and turned the com off. Rose and the rest of the group sat back down in their seats and buckled up their seat belts. They landed with a bump but it didn't do much to them. As they left, Rose caught a glimpse of a figure watching them from a building's roof before it disappeared behind it. Grim gave the orders as they left for the safe house where they would meet the target. Rose looked nervously at her watch, she remembered the exact time the target would be killed. It wasn't very long to go, just a few hours.

**A/N,... I have no thoughts to say here. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N, explanation to why my name changed from Apocalyptic General to Cthulhu the human. I changed it because, Apocalyptic General was getting a bit annoying to look at since one of my social network account names is the same name and who doesn't want Cthulhu as a human. :D. Now, to da fucking story.**

Chapter 15: Zalgo, a Final Attempt of Capture

Rose and the team landed at the airport without hassle. It was getting pass sercurity that was the problem since the last time they were in South Africa, the Pastas tried to kill the human population. Grim was forced to enter a code into the South African Government's computer system to show why that were there without much warning. This code allowed anyone whom was connected to South African owned Internet could access classified information on the Agency. However, sercurity didn't let Rose nor Slenderman pass since they couldn't find files on the two in the main severs. Rose was forced to use the codes she had access to, to even get the Pasta through. This wasn't enough for the security guards to allow the woman pass. Rose was forced to be left behind by the other agents and Pastas until she could clear things up. As she entered the last code she had access to, a figure cut the electrical circuits for the terminal. All the civilians panicked as a masked figure wearing a deep purple cloak with a hood attached which was also up and black clothes beneath the cloak dropped from the ceiling. The figure stood, showing no sign of injury from the fall. The figure turned to face Rose.

"I thought I warned you to not get the Agency involved. Now it looks like their classified information has to be revealed. This is your fault Agent Rose Storm" the figure shouted with a clear, demanding voice.

"What does the Zalgo case have to do with you" Rose asked. "You never stated that on the phone clearly, if at all."

"I want revenge on the fuck that stole my life and caused me to become the way I am. Of course, you should know that since it was you whom told me about it" the figure laughed.

"I don't remember ever speaking to a masked fuck" Rose screamed.

"Bad move. Boys, now" the figure shouted before several masked men jumped from different sections of the ceiling.

Rose looked around to see the men held all sorts of weapons at civilians and herself. One that really caught her eye was the tank of a man wielding a M134 mini-gun. She couldn't help but stare at the men, pointing the guns at all the innocent people. The leader of the group, the first to drop from the roof, took a step towards Rose. Rose noticed the hand gun in their hand. It was like nothing she has ever seen. The hand gun had several noticeable modifications to it. For the barrel, instead of a regular barrel, the gun had something in the design of a clover. The clip had two curves that stopped at the person's hand. The sight was a small piece of glass surrounded by a metal frame that had four laser pointers aimed at her. The trigger was the strangest piece of the gun. It had been modified to have the owner's fingers wrapped with a metal band. Rose found this weapon to not be a pretty or beautiful gun, but instead found it to be ugly and weird. She finally saw something about the gun that no-one would have spotted with a glance. Just above the grip and just below the trigger, there was chain leading to the owner's tricep. The figure giggled behind their mask as they saw the panic and confusion on Rose's face.

"Like my gun. It's funny isn't it. Not exactly what you call a beautiful hand gun but it does the work of a RPG in one quick flex of my finger. I ain't stupid and firing it when civilians are around, I would never kill an innocent with it. Like I said, you should of kept out of this when I told you to step back from this Zalgo thing. Just so you know, I would never kill you. But your teammates, that's a different story" the figure laughed sadistically.

"What are you gonna do to them" Rose cried, taking a step forward.

"Oh nothing. Just that I am gonna fucking occidere eos. Occidere eos is Latin for kill them. I bet ya wondering how" the figure was starting to sound like the Joker with their sadistic laughs.

"Dear god" Rose gasped, she couldn't beloved this person.

"I intend on shooting them at the scene. You on the other hand will watch as I kill Zalgo myself" the figure grinned from below their mask. There was a sound of a gun shot after the figure said this statement. "I was hoping your friends come back. Now I have to order these mercenaries to shoot the innocent. I have an offer. Zalgo's life for all these innocents. Deal."

"No" a strong shout came from behind Rose. "No deal mate. Neither are your troops shooting all these innocents."

"Commander Emmanuel. Good to see you again" the figure sarcastically announced the new comer.

"The vigilante only known as Charm, how did you survive our last encounter" the soldier announced the name of the figure.

"Oh. Then. You see. A Pasta saved me. I remember their name and everything. I believe you know the Pasta as..." the figure trailed off as they saw Zalgo walk up behind Emmanuel. "I believe this is my cue to leave. Goodbye, friend. The rest of you, have fun with Zalgo." All the mercenaries watched as the the person whom hired them laughed before jumping inhumanly up to the ceiling. The figure sadistically laughed as they looked back down at the people they left behind. "Have a safe death."

Before anyone could do anything about the figure leaving, everyone heard a splat as Rose had a tendril impaled into her gut. Emmanuel turned to see Zalgo, wide eyed, grinning sadistically at him with three tendrils at the ready to impale him.

"You son of a bitch. You killed my friend" Emmanuel glared before opening fire with the M16 strapped to his back.

Zalgo dodged left and right as the bullets flew rapidly at him. He gave the soldier an unimpressed look before using one of his tendrils to have his attacker flung across the room. The mercenaries took this as a cue to attack the Pasta from all sides. As bullets rained fire on Zalgo, Rose crawled away with serious damage to her organs. One of the mercenaries spotted the Agency member and felt sorry for the girl. He ran to her side as the other mercenaries reloaded for their next clip emptying into Zalgo episode. The merc decided to carry the agent out of the onslaught. Rose looked up to see the masked man carry her away from the dangerous Pasta. As she looked around, she saw all the innocent bystanders cower in fear on the ground. She saw Emmanuel push himself off the floor. As her vision started to go dark, something caused Zalgo to scream in pain. With the last of her strength, Rose turned to see a long blade of sorts impaled in Zalgo's chest and the very same figure that Emmanuel knows as Charm laughing evilly as Zalgo fell to the floor. Before 'Charm' could kill Zalgo, Agency members and South African military personal came running into the room, all holding machine guns of all kinds. Grim walked to Zalgo and pointed a Glock 22 to the Pastas head. This is where Rose gave into her injury and had her vision go blank. Grim breathed heavily as he saw Rose's body be supported by a mercenary. He turned to the Pasta with fury in his eye.

"Now, I got one simple question for you Zalgo. Why go all this way and risk your own life to just kill some random people" Grim asked in a cold tone.

"Do you know what it is like to be injected with this horrible disease that you, yourself designed? No. Then you will never understand why I did it. I know Jeff will but he chose to be with the people he trusted and not what the virus told him to do. Your life must seem perfect to you. Just remember, I suffered because of you" Zalgo answered with a sadistic laugh to top it off.

"Jeff. Lucy. Laughings. Lost Silver. Slenderman. Splendorman. Offenderman. Basically everyone. Get here and help remove Zalgo. Soldiers and Agents, secure the mercs. Except him. He rescued our own" Grim ordered before pointing at the mercenary holding Rose. "As for this masked, magenta wearing weirdo, no offence, take them in as a totally new threat."

The agents and troops subdued the mercenaries and 'Charm'. The agents and Pastas waiting outside marched in and placed Zalgo in advance caging. Grim walked over to the mercenary and Rose's body with Emmanuel following him. The mercenary removed his mask to reveal a young face that could easily be confused with a face of a fifthteen year old boy. His eyes were black. His hair was a similar colour as his eyes but had a yellow stripe down the centre of his head. At the corner of his right eye their was a tattoo of a Ying Yang. Down his left cheek was dark scar tissue. Judging by his looks alone, Grim and Emmanuel would have said this mercenary was from Russia but moved here to become a mercenary.

"What's your name" Emmanuel asked the merc after looking him up and down.

"My name is VyachyesLAHV Vasin. I am from Moscow, Russia. I came here after my father died serving as a mercenary hired by the South African military three years ago. I was hoping to find the bastard that killed him. He shares the same name as me and by that I mean my father. His killer was said to be a Pasta. That person in the freaky mask told me that my father's killer was Zalgo. I believed them until I saw their plan. It pacifically stated that all the mercenaries hired will be killed after the death of Zalgo. I also read a small document that was labelled mercenaries lied to and found my name. I read through all victims of Zalgo and found that there was a five year gap in between his last kill and the first of the Zalgo case killings. After I checked Zalgo's files, I noticed that there was no sightings of him since the curing. I found my father's files and found out that his killer was some Pasta that believed him to be an attacker on them. This resulted in the Pasta accidentally killing him. After realising that my father was asking them if they wanted help, they reported the incident to the police or military in the area. They got off from being sent to prison or the Agency but had to pay for his funeral for punishment. After I found this out, I decided to turn on my payer and kill them after they kill Zalgo. Then I heard you guys were coming so I went against the plan and waited for you guys to do your job. I saw that Zalgo ended up impaling this woman with one of those tentacles so I thought, why don't I risk abandoning some well armed men for a dog shotted, poorly armed woman. Fortunately for you guys, she is still alive but unfortunately for her, she won't be able to walk ever again. I will pay for whatever you want me to pay for in damages here and her medical care" the mercenary spoke calmly.

"I knew your father. I was the one who hired him and watched over him. His death was exactly that. A Pasta that jumped to conclusions and killed your father as a result. His dying words were for me to tell his family he loved them and would never die without saying goodbye to his wife and eldest son. I am taking it your the eldest son" Emmanuel asked.

"Yeah. Tradition in the family is to name the first born of each gender after the mother or father. My twin sister took my mother's name while I took father's" the mercenary replied with the same tone of calmness in his voice.

"Why don't ya come with us. You can help with looking after Agent Rose Storm on the plane" Grim requested.

"Will this cost me more then I promised to pay for" VyachyesLAHV questioned the request.

"Depends on what your like on the flight" Grim responded.

"Okay" the mercenary accepted the request. "As long as I can slap the Pasta that killed my father. If they are not a child that is."

"fair enough" Grim agreed before he and Emmanuel allowed two agents with a stretcher come and carry Rose to the plane.

The three men walked out of the building, being blinded as journalist, photographers and news crews flashed lights at the group that captured Zalgo. One journalist walked up with her film crew walked up to Grim as she recognised the leader of the Agency and started to ask him questions about how he captured Zalgo. The man responded with answers like it wasn't just him and how they used a mysterious human to draw Zalgo out. When it came to the questions about how Zalgo has stayed hidden for five years, the man didn't know how to react. Jeff walked up to his boss with a concern look on his face.

"Do you want us to cure him from Virus P-37" Jeff asked Grim.

"Do it. I want the world see that Zalgo wasn't like himself" Grim answered, drawing everyone's attention to Zalgo.

Eyeless Jack and Seed Eater lifted Zalgo up onto something that would make it easier to inject the cure. Everyone watched in silence as Liu prepare for Zalgo's injection. As he was about to pierce Zalgo's flesh, 'Charm', charged at the man. They effectively stopped the curing and destroying the antidote. Trenderman and Offenderman both grabbed hold of 'Charm', accidentally ripping the mask off their face. 'Charm' eyes widened as everyone saw their mask on the ground. 'Normal' walked over to examine the mask when he saw tears fall from 'Charm's' eyes. As he looked at the mask, he saw that their was a large amount of flesh on the inside of the mask. There was need for words to see that taking the mask off was a bad idea just from 'normal's' expression on it's own. However, one soldier stormed over to see why 'normal' went from curious to horrified in seconds. As he looked at the mask, he spewed his breakfast out of his system as he saw the raw, bloodied flesh. 'Charm's cries proved that it was their flesh in the mask. Another soldier, one considered to be the worst with respect, walked over with an evil grin on his face as he tore the hood from 'Charm's' head. Underneath was long silvery hair falling over the face of whomever 'Charm' during was.

"Franklin, step away from 'Charm'" Emmanuel ordered.

"Why" the soldier asked.

"Because I don't think 'Charm' would like the fact that everyone will know their identity. How would you like it if you were in same position" Emmanuel explained.

"Fine" the soldier stepped back before yanking at 'Charm's' hair.

Whoever 'Charm' was, it was clear that they were a girl now because of their scream of pain. 'Normal' ended up subduing Franklin as he continued to yank at 'Charm's' hair. This caused him to see this mysterious person's face. He saw the face of a girl who didn't look any older then sixteen. She had a shade of dark purple for her eyes. Her make up was just black eye shadow and a light shade of pinkish-purple coloured lipstick. Tear stains were easily seen on her pale skin. There was a clear expression of shear terror. He decided not to do say about seeing her young face. After the soldier had fallen unconscious, he stood and stared at the news crews, journalist and photographers with his most intimidating expression as to say reveal this and you will regret it.

He turned to face the Pastas holding 'Charm', "Offenderman, Trenderman, put her hood back on properly. I don't think the public eye should see this woman's face until she tells us why she did what she did."

The two Pastas nodded and did as asked before walking the girl to the plane. Agency members walked the mercenaries to another plane while other agents escorted Zalgo and the leaders to a third plane. The flight back took them a fair few hours but they all remained in silence as they flew to HQ. The only noises of any plane other then the plane itself was the sounds from Rose's treatment on the flight. After landing, Rose was rushed to the hospital wing. The mercenaries other then VyacheyesLAHV were led to minimum grade cells. Zalgo was taken to a high security cell. 'Charm' was taken to the interrogation room. All agents and Pastas except Jane the killer, Jeff the killer and Carly celebrated over the capture of Zalgo. These three were not convinced that this was a good thing. However, back in Zalgo's cell, Zalgo smiled as he heard Grim speak into a microphone.

**A/N, sorry for updating a bit late but I didn't have much time to write last night so I left it for this afternoon to finish then my iPod crashes after I save half the work and I can't use the family laptop, computer or other electronic devices that I can access this on since people can see this shit. Yeah my twin already knows about but my younger sister and my parents don't know about it. I have no idea how my parents will react, especially my dad. Anyway, sorry again. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N... I guess to the story.**

Chapter 16: Worries

Grim walked up to the podium as to address news cameras and his company's agents and Pastas. He put on his best smile as he prepared to speak.

"Calm down everyone. I know your all excited at the capture of Zalgo yesterday. I know I am. We can finally stop his murders from continuing. This was not just because of my thinking. Matter of fact, the plan that we used wasn't even mine. That honour goes to an injured agent. Our agent, Agent Rose Storm. She came up with a plan that would have her legally have her name changed for twenty four hours to the name of the target and the target to legally have her name for the same amount of time. She knew the risk of doing this but if it wasn't for that risk, Zalgo would still be out there. We also captured a group of wanted mercenaries and an enemy of our very own General Emmanuel. Three birds, one stone if I do say so myself. Now to an even better announcement. For today only, the Agency will be suspended from doing major work as for celebration over this event. Now, we celebrate the capture of the most wanted criminal on the Agency roster. Thank you for listening, now you can clap and cheer" Grim bowed before walking off stage.

Rose watched the announcement with discuss from her hospital bed in the medical wing of the Agency HQ. "This is fucking bullshit. I never agreed on that plan and yet he is saying it was my plan in the first place. Three against the rest of the group, sure that is totally one of my plans" Rose screamed at the T.V. bugging Jane who was in the bed next to her.

"He always does it. Has agents that near kill themselves get the honour of being the creative mind behind a mission plan. If you ask me, he needs to man up" Jane agreed, even though she, herself, was annoyed at Rose.

"I see somebody still pissed" a woman asked from behind Jane.

"Shut up Carly. Your husband didn't even stop Grim from calling the vote on the plan" Rose snapped before wincing with pain.

"At least he voted against it. Like me. And you" Carly protested.

"Whatever, go see the woman that claims to be your sister" Rose snubbed.

"That is extremely rude" Jane couldn't believe what Rose just said. "She save my life."

"Remind you, you practically let her fuck you" Rose reminded.

"How else was Zalgo gonna leave us alone for long enough to let us escape" Jane protested.

"Not put on a lesbian show in front of a guy" Rose responded.

"When was there a lesbian show on" a male voice spoke behind the three girls.

"Hey VyachyesLAHV. When Jane was captured by Zalgo. She was forced to put on a lesbian rape show for the creep" Rose answered.

"That sounds fucked. Anyway, I wanted to come see how you were going. After Zalgo's attack on you, if was unbelievable that you were still alive" VyachyesLAHV admitted.

"Awwwww" Jane and Carly cried in unison.

"Shut up you two. And thanks, Russian" Rose giggled.

"Your welcome, American" VyachyesLAHV jokingly bowed like a gentleman for Rose.

"Quick, don't keep going, I feel another Cold War coming along. Your love for each other will be forbidden" Jane mockingly laughed.

"Jane. Not to sound mean or anything like that but you kinda sounded racist. I know your having a joke and all but people could get offended" Carly frowned.

"Don't blame me. Blame fucking S" Jane whispered.

"Who is this S guy" VyachyesLAHV asked, quickly making Jane realise she just said that out loud.

"Yeah, who is S" Carly agreed with their Russian friend.

"Spill about this S character" Rose ordered.

"No-one important. Just a friend" Jane responded.

"Then why blame them for your joke" Rose asked.

"_Just fucking tell them"_ Jane heard in her ear.

"He is the guy in control of our world and fates. In his mind, he sees everything as real and yet it doesn't exist at the same time. So he believes that in his world, people are just doing what the author of their lives tells them to do. He even accepts that belief on himself. In here, this world, he is in control. He makes us say and do what he finds fitting of us. And to those people whom never met him, which is most, they call him fate but call him a girl themselves. That is the same in his world, not one person has met the author of their story and so they call that person fate and say it's a girl. I think he can just write himself into any part of the story he wants" Jane explained about this author.

"Who said I haven't already" a male voice laughed from the ceiling.

"What the fuck" VyachyesLAHV screamed.

"Oh my god" Rose shouted.

"That is the most creepiest thing I have ever seen in my life" Carly announced.

"I can go much more creepy than that. I can easily just write a bunch of dirty old men come charging through this room all naked and covered in all kinds of disgusting things" S laughed, swinging down from the ceiling. As he stood he saw the fact that they were all taller than him. "Just a sec, I need to make myself taller." The author magically grew a foot or two as to be as tall as the Russian mercenary. "This is better."

"You are one strange person" VyachyesLAHV stared at S like he was a weird animal.

"I am a stranger in real life mate. Well my real life" S laughed.

"Believe me now" Jane gestured to S.

"I have officially seen everything" Carly stated.

"You haven't seen the girl that I am friends with at school with anime looking hair. She looks like an anime character with blue hair in real life. Again my real life" S corrected.

"Where are you from" VyachyesLAHV asked.

"Australia" S replied, performing a seedy nod.

"That's in Europe correct" Carly asked.

"No. Australia is the landmass under Indonesia and Papua New Guinea" S corrected. "Your thinking of Austria."

"Mistakes can be made" Carly bowed her head as she admitted a mistake.

"It's understandable. We are forgotten most of the time. And when we are remembered, it's either because we try getting attention away from famous countries (as some say) via 'whining' or because of Australians in Hollywood. It sucks that we are forgotten but it wouldn't be too pleasant if we were in the spot light all the time" S assured Carly.

"Question. How did you give us our names" Rose asked S.

"Easy. Carly I named after one of the fan favourites of a video game series. You I named after my personal favourite character from British teen spy show MIHigh, just your first name though. VyachyesLAHV, I came up with your after I decided to have a Russian character and to make sure it was Russian, I checked a Russian name site, from Russia. Thankfully it had a change language thing so I could read it in English. Grim is just a little joke on the Brothers Grimm and the Grim Reaper. John 'normal' Smith, most common name in the world and put the fact that John Smiths are a pretty normal thing. Some were just the first names that popped into my head. As for the Pastas, named after CreepyPastas, HappyPastas and their parodies" S answered.

"Okay. Is this gaming character Carly a good guy or a bad guy" Carly asked.

"Good guy and a lot of fans of the game got upset when the company that made the game killed her off. Worst moment in gaming history" S explained. "Don't worry. I don't plan on killing you off."

"Oh thank fuck" Carly breathed.

"What about me, what happens to the character I'm named after" Rose asked.

"From all the episodes that are in Australia. The character is working for M.I.6 as a full time spy since about one or two seasons ago. Also, the show's Rose was one of the longest running member of the team after the original Frank" S answered Rose's question.

"Cool" Rose grinned.

"I have no questions for you friend" VyachyesLAHV said as S looked at him to see if he had a question.

"You can just talk to me in my head" Jane smiled.

"Well time for me to go. Bye" S laughed before shrinking smaller and smaller.

"He is strange but I think I would get along with him" Carly announced.

They four friends talked until they heard an alarm be set of and an announcer shouting into the speaker system around the HQ about a code green emergency. Other then Jane, they all wondered what a code green was.

**A/N, finished this chapter in a short period of time of just two hours.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N, now this chapter will be occurring during the same time as chapter 16. Now to the story.**

Chapter 17: A Secret. A Past

Emmanuel walked pass two soldiers and six agents as he walked to the cell holding the one person he wanted to speak to. Behind him followed an elderly agent of the Agency. Behind her was an Agency medical staff member. As they pass the other cells in the corridor, they heard death threats from many members of the prisoners. As the small line of people came to a large, steel door, they breathed heavily in unison as Emmanuel typed in the code for the door to open. He and the medical staff member walked in alone. In front of them was a small podium with a holographic keyboard displayed above it. Emmanuel walked up to the podium and entered his access code. Immediately, the keyboard was replaced with a hologram of Zalgo. The soldier waved his hand to the left. As he did this, the hologram changed to a freaky looking old man. Once again Emmanuel did the same action to get a hologram of a young girl wearing a hood and with their head bowed. He swiped his hand down and waited. There was the sound of doors sliding open and machinery moving. As Emmanuel watched a door open and light flood into the otherwise dark room. The light was quickly shut out as a large iron box came towards the soldier, stopping centimetres from the podium. The iron started to slide down around the box, revealing a glass box with a bed and a small girl sitting on the bed. The girl wore the very clothes she was wearing when she was captured. Her purple cloak had its hood up and over her head. Two locks of her white hair fell from under her hood. The girl didn't even look up as the medical staff member spoke to Emmanuel.

"Her upper right arm has been seriously damaged from some type of explosion, leaving it incredibly weak. To give it strength, there has been a metal alloy attached to the damaged section. Under the metal alloy, we found very little muscle tissue. Her gun that she had, was attached to a chain coming off the metal alloy covering. As for her medical history, the only person coming by the name of Charm was a child in your care Emmanuel. I take it this is the same child" the man informed Emmanuel about the physical deformities of the girl.

"Yes. And thank you. Could you wait outside? I need to have a private word with Charm. If you don't mind that is, Kailen" Emmanuel requested.

"I will leave you two in private. Goodbye sir" the man nodded before heading out.

Emmanuel turned to look at the girl. She slowly turned her head to see if she was alone with the soldier. After seeing the man, she stood up and walked to the edge of the cell she was left in. Her right arm swinging uselessly by her side. She never once looked up at the soldier's eyes.

"What happened to you? It has been a year and you have changed so much from the little girl I took in to this" Emmanuel asked, not trying to hide the worry in his voice and expression.

"I grew up. In case you have forgotten, I am not that scared nine year old any more. I have grown up to a mature sixteen year old. I may not be at the best I possibly can be but blame fucking hormones. Anyway, where were you during the incident with the Pastas. I got worried about the only father figure I have ever had could have died. Do you think that could be why I turned to this. Then there was that explosion at home last year, near killing me and having you believe I was dead until you saw me kill a wanted criminal on live T.V. I was up set about all of this then I found my true mother. The mother that left me at five to defend myself. She actually never gave me a name you know. Out of all the people I met, you were the first to ask for my name. When I told my mother about how you gave me a home, a proper family, a proper life and a name, she freaked out and told me that you only did it so that you could get close to me so that I would become your puppet. I ended up killing her and you know what, I enjoyed it. I laughed as I crushed her head with a cinder block. I then traveled the world, looking for criminals to kill. That's when I found Rose. I got close to her. She told me everything after a while about the Agency. I then got my friends to join the Agency and gather information. After finding out about Zalgo, I remembered him killing my father when I was just over two years old. I decided then and there to kill Zalgo myself. I managed to get Rose to tell me about the final target. I planned on getting a custom-made gun. Then you fucks got involved when I told you not to. Now look at me, I am rotting in a cell of glass and your speaking to me like I have no idea what is happening" the girl ranted at Emmanuel.

"I know your upset but acting like you are, people are gonna think your a fucked up chick. Any guy or girl you date would run for the hills as soon as they see the true side of you. I am the only person you have gotten close to that didn't think it wise to run away. I knew you needed help but it looks like I have failed at making you stable enough for people to accept you as you are. You can kill me after you get out of here" Emmanuel remained calm even after Charm ranted.

Charm's expression changed from anger to confused. "Did he just say he only did what he did for my own safety or something" she thought. "How dear he? He put me in here. I will kill you, Emmanuel."

"That brings me to something, when are you gonna get out of here" Emmanuel asked.

"Never. They claim me to be a deadly person that should be put down. Their gonna execute me tomorrow. After they cure Zalgo" Charm started to tear up as she remembered the agent's words.

"What? Why" Emmanuel asked.

"I just told you. You fuc..." Charm never finished her sentence as Zalgo came crashing through the back wall.

Charm and Emmanuel looked in horror as Zalgo drove his tendril into Emmanuel's chest. Charm screamed as Zalgo shattered the glass in front of the girl with Emmanuel's body. Zalgo laughed as he kicked the door to the room out of his way as he calmly walked through the route Emmanuel took to get there. Agents and soldiers were flung into cell doors and walls, allowing prisoners to collect the guns they carried. One soldier pulled a knife from his boot as he charged at the Pasta. Charm watched as the prisoners gunned down the man. Zalgo laughed as the elderly agent that followed Emmanuel to the room struggle to crawl away. Charm felt her stomach turn as the Pasta stomped on the woman's head. The prisoners laughed as they followed Zalgo through the corridors. One prisoner however didn't leave his cell. He looked up to see his wall collapse. The prisoner walked calmly out and turned to Charm and Emmanuel's body. He showed no sign of wanting to hurt Charm nor Emmanuel. He walked to the girl's side and knelt to be at Emmanuel's level as he pushed himself up against the wall.

"Fuck off Joseph" Emmanuel spat as he gasped for breath.

"We need to send out a warning about Zalgo escaping Emmanuel" the prisoner requested.

"He is right. I may not know why he is here but we need to do as he suggested" Charm agreed, feeling tears swell up in her eyes.

"The control panel. Type in Alpha Dragon: Zalgo. The system will send out a warning about Zalgo's escape and lockdown the facility. Now do it" Emmanuel ordered, feeling some of his life slip pass him.

"Hang on. Just hang on. God sake. Don't die on me" Charm cried as she saw Emmanuel wince with pain.

"Charm. I may not have been there when you needed me the most but, I want to say I am sorry. Agh. I also wanted to give you this" Emmanuel reached for something in his uniform pocket. With his hand closed, he passed a small object attached to a small chain to Charm's open hands. "I made this for you. I hope you treasure it."

Charm cried as she saw the small object in her hands. It was a small, handcrafted pendent with a small gold chain attached. She saw small hinges attached. She carefully opened it to see a picture of her when Emmanuel took her in and an empty space for another picture. Emmanuel smiled as Charm stared back at him with happy-sadness in her eyes. As his vision slowly blacked he heard Charm say thank you and the prisoner comfort her. Charm placed the pendent around her neck as she and the prisoner walked out of the room, heading to the top floor as a warning blasted out of the speakers. Every corridor they entered, there was dead bodies with no survivors. As they reached the final corridor, they didn't hear a sound as they walked into the path. By then it was too late for them. A voice shouted fire as several machine guns fired bullets at the two former prisoners. The prisoner that helped Charm all the way here jumped in front of the girl as the bullets entered his body. Charm screamed as she fell to the floor with terror. The machine gun fire stopped as the agents moved ahead to the two former prisoners. The one at the front knelt and checked the prisoner whom saved Charm's life for a pulse.

"His dead. Now why would be protect you" the agent asked Charm.

"He was the one who set off the alarm. He was protecting me because he saw Emmanuel give me this and he didn't want me to die without completing it for Emmanuel" Charm said as she took the pendent off.

"Where is Zalgo" the agent asked.

"Behind you" a voice laughed before screams of terror could be heard from every agent.

Charm felt the agent that was kneeling drag her to a cell door. They both hid in their while they heard agents scream as Zalgo rip them to shreds. They heard the elevator ding as Zalgo laughed at his 'art'. The laugher faded away as the elevator left. Charm and the agent left the safety of their hiding place to see all but one agent dead. The remaining agent was a young, Indian girl. Her eyes were shut tight as She clutched her side.

"Henna, are you okay" the male agent asked.

"Seen better days Tom" the woman answered.

"We need to get out of here" the man named Tom ordered.

"Let me help you carry her" Charm requested.

"Yeah. Let a prisoner carry an agent" Henna sarcastically laughed as Tom helped her off the ground.

"Better than making me do nothing" Charm insisted.

"We better let her. We do need to get through a few pin code and password doors" Tom agreed.

"Fucking fine" the woman crossly cried.

Charm, Tom and Henna slowly made their way to the ground floor. Tom entered codes and passwords when they came across doors they had to go through. The final door opened to a blood bath of dead agents and injured Pastas. Zalgo stood at the entrence to this building laughing as Seed Eater charged at him, hoping to at least injure the infected Pasta. Zalgo just backhanded the normal Pasta as he stepped outside. Charm only worried about what Zalgo would do.

**A/N, at least one more chapter left, maybe two. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N, time for the conclusion of this story.**

Chapter 18: One Final Task

'Normal' was walking down the main corridor in the main building in the Agency HQ when he heard the alarm. He was coming back from a meeting with Grim and he was informed that his daughter was waiting for him. As he heard the alarm, he quickly came to a sprint to get to his daughter. He watched helplessly as Zalgo knocked a door of its hinges in the back building, killing all the agents and injuring all the Pastas. If he had of stopped, he would have seen Zalgo fly into the air and into Grim's office. He reached the room his daughter were waiting for him in. As he opened the door, his daughter came running at him crying, scared at what is going on. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly.

"You okay" he asked.

"What is happening daddy? Please tell me" his daughter cried.

"Something that you should never have to see. I need to get you outta here. That okay with you, Jess" 'normal' asked his daughter.

"Only if we have mummy" Jess cried into her father's shoulder.

"I promise to get mummy after I make sure your safe" 'normal' promised with a soft, calm voice.

"You promise" Jess asked, still scared.

"On my own life" 'normal' assured.

The agent carefully led his daughter to the car park where they ran into Sarah, Lucy's sister and her three daughters and husband. They took one look at 'normal' before they allowed Jess in with them.

"Are you coming with us" Sarah asked.

"I need to find Carly" 'normal' answered.

"We will take Jess to our place. Meet us there after this is cleared up" Jason said, opening the door for Sarah.

"Agreed" 'normal' called as he ran to find Carly.

As 'normal' ran to the medical wing, he found one of the prisoners and two agents struggling to get out of HQ.

"Bitch. Let go of me" the female agent barked at the prisoner as 'normal' skidded to a stop.

"For the last time, Tom can't help you all the time and I don't think you are fit for giving orders" the prisoner sounded impatient.

"Oh fuck you" the female agent screamed as she reached for her gun.

Before anyone could stop her, she shot the prisoner in the left knee. This caused the prisoner to fall to the ground with a cry. The male agent quickly grabbed the gun from the woman.

"Your being a bit unstable, Henna. Plus you shot this girl in front of a superior" the man shouted as he threw the gun to the side, pointing to 'normal' as he finished.

"Oh shit" the woman breathed, seeing 'normal'.

"Agent Tom Ericsson. Take Agent Henna Gupta out of here and please have her dispose of her badge and pass. I will take care of the girl" 'normal' ordered.

"Yes sir. Be careful" Tom replied, carrying Henna out of the buildings.

'Normal' turned to the girl whom Henna shot. He tore a piece of his left sleeve as he saw the blood pool under her leg. He tied it as tight as possible and helped the girl to her feet.

"You okay" he asked as the girl hopped to a seating space.

"No. I just watched the only father figure I ever had, get killed by Zalgo. I get shot in the knee and I also have to deal with Zalgo being somewhere in here" the girl answered, bowing her head at the memory of Emmanuel's death.

"Father figure? Who would the be" 'normal' asked, trying to sound rude.

"Emmanuel. He took me in at the age of name. He looked after me. He gave me a bed. A home. A proper family. Everything. Then the incident with the Pastas happened six weeks after the second anniversary of the day he took me in, a week before my birthday. Three years after that, he finally asked me for my name but you see, I never had one. He gave me the name of Charm because he believed I would be a lucky charm for anyone I met. This however jinxed him after a period of eleven months. The house he brought me, it fell victim to a gas leak and some kid that didn't know about the leak, caused a spark, setting off an explosion that damaged my right arm. I have no idea if it is there to stay or not. He believed me to be dead. He gave me a funeral and everything until he found out I survived. He was searching for me. He found out where I was when he saw me make an announcement on T.V. about the Agency bringing itself into a problem that only I could solve. He knew that it had something to do with Zalgo so he went to the airport you guys were landing at. You know the rest" the girl answered.

"Shit. How'd he die" 'normal' asked.

"Zalgo" the girl replied, choking back tears.

"Well, I will be sure to overkill Zalgo myself for Emmanuel than" 'normal' comforted the girl.

"No need" a voice laughed as something smashed the glass behind 'normal'.

The two humans looked to see Zalgo smiling sadistically. The Pasta grabbed the agent and laughed.

"I think you are not in the position to kill me. I think I am in the position of killing you. I know, I shall make a game. She has to rescue you, Grim, Lucy, Sarah and the kids. Oh don't worry, she will have the help of Jeff, Jane, Ashley, Carly, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jill, Rose and that Russian mercenary. Oh I will televise this. The world will see a criminal try to save agents of the Agency. I told Jane I would enjoy this. Have fun" the Pasta laughed before flying out of the corridor.

Charm was at a lost as she replayed what Zalgo had said. Before she could move, she saw light rise around and as it disappeared, she was at an announcement courtyard with the agents and Pastas Zalgo had promised to have help her get to the agents. Around them were small flying security cameras.

"What the fuck is going on" Jane cried as the cameras circled the group.

In answer was Zalgo's voice. "As Charm already knows Jane, you are in a little game of mine. All of you have to get to me. I have blocked off all but one way of getting to Grim's office. Your task is simple, work together and you all can get to your friends. After that, you have to fight me to the death. Does that answer your question. By the way, you do have the advantage."

"Oh god" Jane gasped as she heard her answer.

"What are the cameras for" Jeff asked.

"Just to televise what you have to do to stop me" came a smug answer from Zalgo.

"How are we at an advantage? We got injured" Laughing Jill screamed.

"Brains you idiot. You have multiple brains to use" Zalgo laughed from the speaker system.

"Who is Charm" Eyeless Jack asked.

"Ask the girl in purple" Zalgo replied, sounding like he was enjoying this torture.

"I think it is safe to say we agree to this. We don't have a choice. We have to stop the bastard" Rose asked.

"True that" Jeff replied.

"Agreed" all the others except Charm agreed.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you answer" Jane asked Charm as she realised that she didn't reply.

"Zalgo is immortal against non-Pastas and non-infected Pastas. I am the only one here that can truly kill him since I have some of his blood running through my veins" Charm answered. "I ain't gonna get the rest of you killed."

"Wait. That was you that stabbed Zalgo in that airport wasn't it? You actually did nearly kill him. You mean to tell us it is because you somehow got infected Zalgo blood into you" Eyeless Jack asked.

"Yep" Charm answered, looking away from the group she had to work with to stop Zalgo.

"Holy shit" Carly gasped.

"Times wasting. You only have a set limit of time" Zalgo's laugh came out as eerie as any laugh could come.

"We need to move" Jeff ordered.

"Just let me do something" Charm requested.

"Do what you must" Jane allowed.

"Hey Zalgo you fuck. I hope that the people at the morgue will question about your body when I am finished with you. They won't recognise it for what is going to happen to you, you fuck. You killed everyone I have ever gotten close to or even loved and what I shall do to you will be equivient to their deaths. My father. My mother. My sister. Emmanuel. All of them shall be avenged. I think you should prepare you coffin because I am coming for you cunt" Charm shouted as she removed her hood and stared into one of the cameras. "Zalgo. I hope you see the face of the person who is going to kill you." The group looked at the girl in disbelief. She was brave enough to tell Zalgo to watch out for her. They watched as the girl stormed off with a limp towards Zalgo's base of operation. She turned with fire in her eyes. "Aren't you guys coming or am I going to have the pleasure of killing the cunt myself."

The groups looked at each other before following the girl.

_-Grim's Office-_

Zalgo stared at the T.V. screen with disbelief. Charm just announced to the world that he was going to be killed by her. He heard a faint laugh from behind him as he replayed the video and paused at the image of the girl.

"You should never underestimate people" the person to laugh calmly spoke to the Pasta.

"Like you would fucking know. After all, it was you that stopped her before" Zalgo laughed as he turned to face his prisoners.

"What do you truly want Zalgo? This is a big change from killing people then leaving notes with why you killed them" the laugher questioned.

"To get back at those that made me like this. John Smith" Zalgo spat, landing a solid punch to John's stomach.

"Daddy" a little girl's voice screamed.

"Daddy? You never told me you had a daughter. I assume that this girl was Sarah's fourth daughter. I guess I wrong. Now I know how to get to you" Zalgo laughed.

"Stay away from her" John cried as Zalgo walked over to the whimpering little girl.

"Oh just shut up 'normal'" Zalgo shot at John.

All of Zalgo's prisoners watched in horror as Zalgo picked up the girl and began beating the girl with his tendrils until he was happy. He placed the crying girl back on the floor as he returned to the screen. He used the technology in Grim's desk to open several holographic screens in front of him. He quickly destroyed the television as he watched the action on the multiple screens.

_-The group-_

Charm stared at Zalgo's first puzzle with anger in her eyes. There was a wall raised up with a small computer just off centre to the right with a number pad. They had to get the code before they could continue. Jane had already put in the code that would have deactivated the barrier. No-one knew what it possibly could be. She had a fire in her eyes as she went through all possible codes. Her eyes widened as she figured the code out. She entered the numbers 067015 into the number pad. The group looked shocked as Charm deactivated the barrier. The wall slowly lowered to floor level. Charm stared furiously at one of the cameras following the group.

"Surprised Zalgo? Well you shouldn't be. You used the numbers that would spell your own number upside down" she laughed.

She knew Zalgo was a little bit shocked at the fact that she would use his name and get his code. The groups hurried to the elevator, hoping that he forgot about it but alas, that was not the case. Below them was the destroyed elevator. They turned to the stairs as rumble pushed against the door. They once again heard Zalgo's voice.

"Well Charm. You used childish logic to get pass my first little puzzle but the still have six more to go. The next one is the elevator. Figure out how to get up even with injured. By the way, I blocked off floor twenty. Anywhere above that you have to get to after this puzzle" Zalgo laughed.

"This puzzle is simple. We just use the ladder that is built inside the elevator shaft" Laughing Jill laughed, ironically.

"Oh I was waiting for one of you to suggest that. You see, I destroyed the ladder when I destroyed the elevator. Figure this out" Zalgo laughed.

"Fuck" Jane whispered.

The group was starting to feel tension until VyachyesLAHV Vasin came up with an idea. He stepped to the elevator shaft and looked at the cables.

"If we used these cables, we could have a fairly fit person climb up with some ropes. They could tie the ropes to something before throwing them down. We at the bottom will have harnesses. Then we tie ourselves to the harnesses and the person at the top would pull us up one by one. We need someone who is suitable for that. Anyone fit that bill" the mercenary explained.

"You" Jane replied.

"I would have thought you guys would pick someone more trustworthy" VyachyesLAHV admitted.

"We trust you enough. Now for some ropes" Jeff rubbed his hands together as he headed to the training building.

_-Grim's office-_

"Seems like they are outsmarting you" 'normal' laughed as Zalgo threw a mug at the wall, shattering it into very small pieces.

"You need to learn when to shut up John" Zalgo ordered angrily.

"Can't help it when you make mockery so easy" 'normal' grinned.

"You leave me with no choice. Let's see how Lucy or Sarah would like it if I beat one of Sarah's kids. You brought this upon them" Zalgo laughed as he pulled Samantha by the hair to a camera inside the office. "Agent John 'normal' Smith brought this upon his fellow prisoner."

The prisoners and the world all felt their stomachs turn as Zalgo beat the poor girl until she was barely conscious.

"Please stop this" Sarah screamed as she watched her daughter get beaten up.

"Just for you saying that. I think I shall drop my level" Zalgo smiled evilly as he took Samantha into another room.

"No... No... No..." was all they heard from Samantha as Zalgo did the unimaginable.

'Normal' looked at the screen to see the group about to prepare for their little journey.

"Good luck. Please get here before it becomes too late" he whispered.

_-The Group-_

VyachyesLAHV prepared to climb up the elevator shaft with a few ropes around his shoulders. He pecked Rose on the cheek before he started his climb. He personally knew that he had to conquer his fears of darkness, heights and small spaces as he climbed to help his new friends. He was bugged by one of the cameras Zalgo had following him and the group. He reached the twelfth floor with no problem. It was floor fifth-teen and beyond that started to get his fears involved. By the eighteenth floor, he was trembling as he climbed. He reached nineteen, the last unblocked floor, in total darkness. He breathed heavily as he reached for the doors to the floor. He felt something wet drop from the blockage above him. He reached up to see what it was to feel flesh, soft flesh, wet soft flesh. He widened his eyes as he realised what Zalgo used to create the blockage. He didn't want to be disrespectful and move the dead bodies but he also didn't want to just leave these poor souls' bodies just laying there. He tied a rope to the body he touched with one hand while he also stopped himself from fallen with the other. The mercenary spoke a small Russian prayer before he dislodged the blockage of bodies. As the bodies fell around him, he saw light just above him and another blockage of rumble. He made sure he had all ropes before he climbed to floor twenty. As he pushed himself onto this floor, he looked around to see what there was on the floor but saw three puzzles. He looked back down to where the bodies fell to see worried members of the group. He laughed as Charm looked up at him.

"You guys okay" VyachyesLAHV bellowed.

This shocked the rest as they looked up to see his outline looking down at them.

"Why are there some bodies down here" Charm called.

"That was the blockage from floor twenty. I saw the blockage above it and it's just rumble. I also found not one, not two, but three puzzles up here. Should I do them myself or help you guys up" he answered back.

"Just pass the ropes down will you" Rose yelled, near straining her voice.

"Here they come" VyachyesLAHV replied after tying the ropes to a fixed post.

The ropes came down the shaft as quickly as one would hope. The group below quickly tied the ropes to each other before allowing the mercenary to pull them up, one at a time. As each person reached the top, they helped with pulling the next person up. Finally, it was time to carry Charm up. They found it strange that she didn't attach herself to a rope until they saw her do the impossible. The young girl was running up the side of the elevator shaft. Only Jeff bothered to notice that one of the cables was swinging slightly. As Charm reached a certain point, she stopped running and tied herself to a rope. Jeff began pulling her until he heard the snapping of rope. As the rope went loose in his hands, he looked over the edge of the elevator only to see Charm holding onto one of the cables the floor below them. The Pasta immediately grabbed one of the spare ropes and threw it to Charm. The girl caught it only just in time as she was about to receive a nasty shock to her hand. Using the rope, she hoisted herself onto the same floor as the others. This is when the group finally saw her face. Before her face was blocked from view because of her hair. Her eyes were beautiful for such dark ones. A small section of her right hand side, around the eye, was scar tissue. She didn't look much older than sixteen. Her skin was what you would call flawless. Her low use of make up showed off her natural beauty. Even with the scar tissue, she look beautiful. They were all breathless at the fact that she was the girl who took down Zalgo before. Before anything could be said about her looks, she jumped up and moved to the puzzles.

"Hello again. Didn't think that Russian filth would do what he did. Guess I was wrong. Around you are three of my puzzles. Solve each one and you get closer to me. Oh Charm, you look charming. It's so nice that everyone has now seen your beautiful face. Maybe then people like Emmanuel wouldn't die" Zalgo mocked.

"Zalgo, stop. Remember, she has your blood flowing in her veins, effectively making you weak against her" Jane protested.

"Bitch. Was I talking to you? No. Then shut the fuck up" Zalgo snapped.

"Zalgo, you shouldn't have put three of your puzzles in the same place" Jeff laughed at the flaw.

"You sure" Zalgo questioned.

Charm looked at each of the puzzles, realising that they need three people to work on each one at the same time. She looked at one of the cameras.

"You are one stupid bastard you know that Zalgo. I solved each puzzle just by looking them. The problem is, we need three people to solve each one at the same time as the other two. Puzzle one is we have to rebuild the circuit, same goes to two and three but at harder difficulties. Say goodbye to your life" Charm laughed.

"Fuck you" Zalgo cried into the speaker system before turning it off.

Eyeless Jack, Carly and Ashley stepped up to the puzzles, immediately, like Charm, they solved the puzzles. They finished the puzzles just milliseconds of each other as they heard the rumble blocking the stairwell fall after an explosion. Ashley opened the door to find the stairs cleared.

"We can go" she called before running up the staircase.

The group followed, not arguing about this being a trap or something. They reached another puzzle. This time it was a pin code.

"This is simple. All you need to do is enter one number. Oh, did I mention, it only has five tries before it locks you out. Ten numbers to pick from, only one works. Hard to figure out correct" Zalgo's voice came out as eerily creepy.

"Simple yet hard. One is too obvious. If I go in that order, it leaves zero but then that turns obvious. So those two are out. If I use that logic, it leaves five or six. I will see what happens" Carly whispered to herself.

The woman stepped up to the pin code door and pressed six. This had the usual incorrect warning sound. She pressed five, to her surprise, it opened the door. She mentally slapped herself as she realised that a digital five looks like a Z upside down. As the group walked into the destroyed corridor that Grim's office was located. Zalgo laughed into the speaker system.

"Well. I didn't think you would get that one. All well. This makes my final puzzle fun. Seeing how that one of you isn't even eighteen, I will make this childish. In one door is the adults. The other are the kids. You have to choose, adults or kids. You can't save both, your choice" the Pasta grinned at his little trap.

"Which one is which" Jane cried.

"You don't know" Zalgo replied with a sadistic laugh.

"We open both" Ashley suggested.

"Rose, close door. Carly, far door" VyachyesLAHV ordered.

The two women opened the doors to nothing but a stun-gun trap. Charm and Jane ran for cover as they heard tazers activate behind them. They knew it was the cameras Zalgo had following them. As the two of them watched as their friends drop unconscious, some more easily than others. It took six of the cameras to stun Ashley. Zalgo opened the door to Grim's office as he collected the unconscious bodies of his little 'toys'. Jane and Charm snuck into the office just before he shut the door behind him. The prisoners all had worry in their eyes as Zalgo tied up their would be saviours. He looked pleased until saw that Jane and Charm were not part of his collection.

"Where the fuck are those two sluts" he screamed.

"They ran off" 'normal' answered.

"Really" Zalgo barked.

"No, their dancing in their fucking underwear. Of course they ran away" 'normal' replied.

"How did they escape" Zalgo asked.

"Maybe because you're a gullible idiot" Charm cried before slamming her fist on a button on Grim's desk.

"And you fell for my trap" Zalgo laughed as he hit something on his arm.

Seconds later a crackling could be heard in the room. Sparks flared out from the back of the room. White light shown as a white circle formed in the back of the room. There Zalgo threw the kids into the thing.

"What the fuck are you doing" Jane screamed.

"Oh nothing, just creating a portal to another universe. The kids are in that other universe. Soon I shall be the ruler of the new universe. Your choice of following me is futile. You will fail to stop me. Goodbye" Zalgo laughed before walking calmly into the thing.

Jane and Charm quickly untied the prisoners and woke the unconscious ones.

"What the fuck is that thing" Ashley asked.

"A portal. The kids and Zalgo went through. We gotta go in there and get the kids back and stop Zalgo once and for all" Charm answered.

"So we are all going in" 'normal' asked.

"Yep" Jane answered.

"Good. The more we have looking after our backs, the better" Grim replied.

"Any idea to where it goes" Sarah asked.

"Another universe" Jane answered.

"We need to go now" Jeff cried.

"You all ready" Charm asked.

"Yeah" they shouted as one.

The group all walked into the portal just before it closed behind them. They prepared for the new world. They had no idea what they might face but one thing was for sure, they had to stop Zalgo.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N, this will be continued in a sequel. The sequel will be titled CreepyPasta Survival Part 3. That will be after the next two or three stories. Bye.**


End file.
